Y si no hubiera
by danielleseddie
Summary: Sam pide un deseo, que consiste en cambiar el momento que cree se arruino todo, pero regresara a un presente que no se imaginaba
1. Introduccion

_**Les traigo un fic que espero que les guste, la verdad la idea me pareció interesante espero que también a ustedes, disfruten.**_

_**Los personajes de ICarly no me pertenecen y si así fuera seria multimillonaria **_

Estaba en mi casillero junto con Carly, ella no paraba de insistirme que debíamos salir esa tarde después de clases

- Que no – le dije por milésima vez

- Oh vamos de seguro de divertirás – me decía Carly – Por favor – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos

- No. Carly podemos salir cualquier otro día, pero hoy no – dije agarrándola de los hombros

- Por favoooor – dijo de nuevo

- Ok que quieres hacer – me resigne

- No se, que quieres hacer tu

- Estuviste insistiéndome por horas y no sabes a donde ir – le digo algo seria

- Estarás con ese humor toda la tarde cierto – me digo desanimándose, yo solo asenti

- Esta bien, no es necesario que vallas busacare a alguien mas. Aunque sea dime porque no quieres salir – dijo resignándose

- Buena pregunta – sonreí falsamente, me di la vuelta para sacar algunos libros de mi casillero

¿Porque no quiero salir? Todos tienes días buenos y días malos no, días en que no quieres hacer nada simplemente por el echo de que no te dan ganas, aunque eso nunca me paso, ahora lo hace con mas frecuencia, para mi esos días comenzaron como una semana después de que termine con Freddie. Porque los primeros días no le tome mucha importancia, fue como si todavía no asimilara lo que paso todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Lastimosamente esa etapa no duro mucho tiempo, comencé a sentir algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida, y, aunque sabia que era ese "sentimiento" me negaba a querer aceptarlo, porque aceptar que me afectaba haber terminado con Freddie me volvía débil…

- Hola chicas – me saco su voz de los pensamientos

- Hola – le respondió feliz Carly

- Hablando del rey de roma – dije sin pensar Carly me miro extrañada pero decidi cambiar de tema – ¿No tienen hambre?

- No – dijo Carly – Ah Freddie salir después de clases

- Claro, no tengo nada que hacer – le respondió el

- Y que quieres hacer – le pregunto Carly recobrando su felicidad

- Podemos ir al cine hay una película que quiero ver – dice el sonriendo

De pronto me puse a pensar Carly y Freddie juntos en el cine…solos

- También voy – digo mientras cierro la puerta de mi casillero

- Pero pensé que no querías…- dijo Carly pero yo la corte

- Podemos comer algo cuando termine la película

- Si, supongo – me respondió Freddie, de repente la campana sono

- Me tengo que ir – dije y me dirigi a mi siguiente clase

Cuando llegue me dirige al fondo del salón no tenia ganas de prestar atención a la clase (como siempre) era la ultima después de eso me encontraría con Freddie y Carly eh iríamos al cine, ellos dos tenían una clase juntos. Como no tenia nada que hacer en clases me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, en serio no quería salir esa tarde, Carly se había resignado y no me insistió mas en salir, pero luego quedo con Freddie para salir, pero la idea de ellos juntos me provocaba, no se ¿celos? Ahora que lo pienso de la única persona que eh tenido celos con respecto a Freddie es a Carly, porque antes sabia que si alguna chica se le acercaba a Freddie el no le iba a hacer caso y si lo hacía iba a ser algo pasajero, porque el estaba "enamorado" de Carly.

Estaba, ya no lo esta ¿cierto? A Freddie ya no le gusta Carly y a Carly nunca le gusto Freddie, tienen una relación buena de buenos amigos, no es nada más que eso se quieren como amigos.

¿Y si no es así?... ¡Genial acabo de crearme una duda yo solita!

Una hora y media después…

Pase toda la clase pensando en Carly y Freddie, pero llegue a una buena conclucion, estoy en mi casillero esperando que lleguen, en fin mi conclucion es que no tienen nada mas que una amistad

- No puedo creer que halla explotado – escucho la voz de Carly riendo los veo están bajando por las escaleras

- Si pero yo no puedo creer que halla vomitado – dijo Freddie riendo, se ven tan ¿felices? Pero no tiene nada de malo no

- Que es tan gracioso – digo acercándome a ellos

- Estabamos en la clase de química cuando – me intentaba contar Carly pero no podía dejar de reir

- Dos chicos mesclaron no se que cosas, el caso es que exploto una especie de masa verde en la cara de los dos y uno le vomito al otro en la cara – continuo Freddie

- Por eso venían tan felices – dije restándole importancia

- Debiste estar ahí – dijo Carly – Estas molesta – me pregunto extrañada, aunque me cueste admitirlo hasta con migo misma si lo estaba

- No – le digo simplemente – podemos ir al cine ¡tengo hambre! – digo intentando recuperar mi animo de antes después de todo Carly no tiene la culpa

En el camino hacia el cine, Freddie nos hablaba de la película que quería ver era una de comedia, Carly estaba de acuerdo en que la viéramos, la verdad me daba igual así que solo dije que estaba bien. Compramos palomitas, muchas palomitas, refresco dulces.

Entramos a la sala todavía la película no había empezado nos sentamos al medio, Freddie entre Carly y yo como dije antes la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a ver la película luego de unos quince minutos de que comenzara ya me estaba aburriendo, pero algo llamo mi atención, risa, su risa, la risa de Freddie voltee a verlo y lo encontré muy concentrado en la película, comencé a observarlo a el, después de todo era mas interesante que mirar esa absurda película. Comencé a recordar la vez que Freddie y yo fuimos al cine, juntos, que distinta es esta vez con aquella, claro, ahí todavía éramos "novios", pero ahora volvimos a ser los de antes no, ya no podemos tomarnos de la mano, no podemos abrazarnos, ni mucho menos besarnos, lo extraño tanto, es como si ya no estuviera, siento que me hubieran quitado el oxigeno de un día para otro. Cuanto me gustaría no sentir esto, porque, porque duele simplemente eso, me duele el ya no estar con Freddie.

- Voy al baño – dijo en voz baja, me levanto y salgo

Entro al baño y voy directamente hacia el lavabo mojo con agua mi cara y me miro al espejo

- Samantha Puckett que patética eres – me susurro a mi misma – desearía que las cosas no hubieran salido así – digo igualmente, siento un escalofrió en mi espalda, me giro, pero no hay nadie cosa que es raro – Hola hay alguien ahí – digo mientras recorro el baño abriendo despacio cada puerta

Que extraño me digo a mi misma comenzando a salir del baño, pero cuando estaba en la puerta escucho un ruido rapidamente voy hacia donde escuche y veo un basurero tirado, definitamente no estoy sola

- ¡Quien rayos eres! – pregunto algo molesta – Sabes que me voy de aquí – digo dándome la vuelta a ver si vuelve a pasar algo

- No, espera – escucho una voz rápidamente me doy la vuelta y veo a un ¿señor pequeño?

- Te equivocaste de baño – le digo apoyándome en la pared – ¿O fui yo?

- No, estoy aquí para cumplir tu deseo – dice acercándose

- Si, claro y yo soy la reina victoria – digo sarcásticamente – La verdad no tengo tiempo para tonterías – camino en dirección a la salida

- ¡No, no puedes salir de aquí!

- Como digas – abro la puerta pero… - ¡¿Que rayos es esto? – Estoy soñando es lo mas seguro todo es un sueño - ¡Porque no hay nada! – le grito señalando afuera ya que parecía que estábamos suspendidos, todo estaba oscuro

- No te alteres pronto saldrás de aquí – me dice algo nervioso

- ¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES? – comienzo a alterarme

- Me llamo Mitch soy un… - al parecer dudaba de su respuesta

- No sabes que eres – le pregunto

- Es que no se como explicarte – dice – un genio duende – dice no muy seguro

- ¿Eso existe? – le digo sin creer nada

- Si existe – me dice seguro – pero dejemos de hablar de eso vine aquí para cumplir tu sueño

- ¿Tener cincuenta pollos para mi solita? – le digo feliz

- No – me dice – aunque es un buen deseo, lo intentare – mueve sus brasos y aparecen

- Me refería a pollo frito – digo mirando a muchos pollitos vivos en el suelo

- ¡Yo también! – dice algo molesto – Lo siento es que es mi primera vez

- ¿Primera vez? – le pregunto, el solo asiente mirando confundido a los pollitos – Espera eso significa que puedo pedir lo que sea

- De echo ya lo pediste – me dice

- No, no pedi nada – le digo segura

- Lo hiciste, tus palabras exactas fueron "desearía que las cosas no hubieran salido así" Pero hay un problema

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte mas tranquila

- No especificaste ningún momento así que, tienes que tomar una buena decisión porque no habrá marcha atrás

- Sabes ahora estoy confundía, ¿me abre dormido?

- ¡Que no estas dormida! – se molesta un poco – Puedes pensar rapido

- Cual es la prisa

- Lo que pasa es que tengo una apuesta con mi hermano gemelo, como lo odio – dice con desprecio

- Genial, yo también tengo una hermana gemela, aunque somos muy diferentes, pero cual es la apuesta

- Mi hermano también es muy diferente a mi, el es perfecto – dice con fastidio – se llama Mich, se cree la gran cosa porque gano sus alas antes que yo, pero hicimos una apuesta, si yo conseguía mis alas en cinco días, el seria mi esclavo por un milenio, pero si no lo hago yo sere su esclavo, así que ¡Pide tu deseo de una vez!

- No te alteres solo déjame pensar – le digo comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro

Haber si vuelvo el tiempo y no permito que Freddie y yo rompamos, pero eso fue algo mutuo y seguiríamos pensando que nuestra relación, entonces…que hay mas atrás ¿la noche del encierro? Si porque la verdad nunca debí haber hecho eso, si no lo hubiera besado no habríamos sido novios, aunque se que algún dia iba a explotar porque Freddie ya me gustaba tendría que seguir callándolo y eso no me gusta.

- ¡Agh! – gruño y Mitch se acerca

- Ya decidiste

- Tengo cara de que ya decidi algo – le pregunto molesta

- ¡Vamos no puede ser tan difícil! – dice alzando los brasos – Que tan difícil es escoger el momento que crees que salió mal tu relación con Freddie

- Como sabes de lo mío con Freddie

- Soy un duende genio lo se todo – dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – Te ayudare, veamos, tu quieres seguir saliendo con Freddie o prefieres jamás haberte enamorado de el

Me puse a pensar, seria perfecto si pudiera seguir saliendo con Freddie cambiar algo para que nuestra relación no halla parecido tan forsada, pero, tal vez las cosas al final salgan igual, que pasaría si Freddie y yo nunca debimos haber salido, si nunca debimos habernos enamorado el uno del otro, si las cosas no funcionan una segunda vez, no podría soportarlo de nuevo, entonces la única solución seria jamás haberme enamorado de el

- Ya se desde cuándo – le dije a Mitch – Hace unos años, escuche una conversación entre Carly y Freddie, el le confeso que no había besado a nadie y …

- Sam, ya lo se no tienes que contarme toda la historia – dijo sonriendo – entonces solo cierra los ojos estaremos ahí en unos segundos

Cerre los ojos, de pronto sentí que el suelo se movia y todo daba vueltas, aunque era genial ya que se sentía como estar en una feria, me comencé a marear y abri los ojos. ¡Oh por dios! Es enserio, recuerdo esta parte, Freddie esta frente a mi, me duele algo la cabeza, siento que me da vueltas, con una mano me agarro la cabeza.

- Eh Sam esta bien – me dice algo angustiado

- Si estoy bien – le respondo – que etabas diciendo – le dijo y noto que se sonroja un poco

- Amm, eso de…tu sabes, solo para salir del hoyo – que bien todavía no nos…besamos, ahora tengo que hacer algo para cambiar eso

- No – le digo seria – Freddie sabes que espérame aquí vuelvo en un momento

Así las cosas resultaran mejor, después de todo fue un error lo que paso, eso nunca debió haber pasado y ahora estoy dispuesta a remediarlo. Corro hasta el estudio, abro la puerta de golpe, Carly me mira confundida

- ¿Donde fuiste? – me pregunta

- Fui a hablar con Freddie – le digo – Ya arregle las cosas, me disculpe

- Espera te disculpaste – dice sorprendida

- Si – digo, sin querer el tono de mi voz se escucha como si estuviera a punto de llorar – Carly me haces un favor

- Claro, puedes pedirme lo que sea, después de todo te disculpaste con Freddie cosa que me sorprende

- Sabes que aun lo seguirán molestando

- La verdad no lo creo, los amenazaste

- Pero el problema no se solucionara así – le digo – Tu…tu deberías darle su primer beso – bien decir eso me dolió mas de lo que pensaba

- ¡Que! – exclama, sabia que no iba a aceptar pero la convenceré, intenta salir del estudio

- Carly por favor – digo metiéndome entre la puerta y ella – Carly sabes que es lo el espera, el te ama que otra persona mas perfecta que tu

- ¡NO! ¡ENTIENDES QUE SI LO HAGO LE DARE ILUCIONES PARA MAS! – grita y va en camino al ascensor, pero hago lo mismo que con la puerta

- Carly te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, en serio, hazlo por mi – le digo algo triste, ella lo nota

- Esta bien – se resigna – donde esta

- En la salida de emergencia

- Ya vuelvo – dice mientras sale

Espero unos minutos antes de seguirla, ¿Por qué lo hago? No lo se, masoquismo, estoy a cierta distancia de ellos para que no se den cuenta de mi presencia, ahora están ahí juntos, así tiene que ser no.

- Estas bien – escucho la voz de Mitch a mi lado

- Si – le digo sin mirarlo – Solo…vámonos de aquí

- De vuelta al presente – dice caminando adelante

- Al presente – digo siguiéndolo mientras limpio algunas lagrimas que salieron

Me pregunto en que habrá cambiado eso…

- Sam estas bien – escucho la voz de Carly en seguida abro los ojos

- Si estoy bien – digo miro a mi alrededor estamos en el baño del cine

- ¿Que te paso? ¿Segura que estas bien? – dice preocupada

- Solo me maree un poco, no te preocupes salgamos – le digo, salimos del baño

Sigo a Carly ya que no se a donde vamos, ahora si se, distingo a Freddie sentado en una mesa nos acercamos a el.

- Tardaron mucho – dice mirando a Carly, ella se acerca y le da un corto beso

- Yo también te extrañe – le dice en tono meloso

- Si están saliendo – me giro y a mi derecha veo a Mich

- En serio no me había dado cuenta – digo sarcásticamente Carly y Freddie voltean a verme

- ¿Con quien hablas? – me pregunta

- Con el – digo señalando a Mitch

- Sam ellos no pueden verme ni escucharme – me dice Mitch

- Ahí no hay nada Sam – dice Carly

- Claro – digo – sigan con lo que estaban

- Te lo dije – dijo Mitch

- Se supone que estoy en medio de una cita – le pregunto lo suficientemente bajo para que ni Freddie ni Carly me escuchen, aunque dudo que lo hagan están "ocupados"

- La verdad es una doble cita – dice

- ¿A que te…? – intento preguntarle pero escucho una voz detrás de mi

- Ya traje las hamburguesas – dice mientras pone una bandeja con cuatro hamburguesas y refrescos en la mesa

- Sam te presento a tu novio – me dice Mitch

- ¿En serio? – le pregunto desconcertada mirando confundida al chico sonriente que estaba cerca de mí

_**Que les pareció, a mi la verdad no me gusto el principio, no sabía como comenzarlo pero de aquí ya se me hace más fácil escribir, espero no tardar mucho en subir la continuación, ya tengo la mitad del capitulo escrito así que no me tardare mucho. La idea se me vino porque sinceramente eh estado pensando mucho eso de "cambiar las cosas" que no sean como son ahora, la verdad no se porque escribo esto, en fin también vi el capitulo de navidad de ICarly y salió esta idea.**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado esta primera parte, aunque si no les gusto esta bien, cualquier cosa déjenmelo en un comentario, ¡hasta pronto! **_


	2. ¿Que me pasa?

_**Hola primero gracias a los que comentaron, me siento feliz de que les halla gustado, quería aclararles algo que no puse en el anterior capitulo, todo el fic será en POV Sam por eso no el anterior capitulo no puse el pov. A mi tampoco me gusta el creddie, estoy deacuerdo con ustedes , pero es necesario. **_

- ¡Que rayos te pasa te has vuelto loca! – me reclamaba Mitch

- Solo..ci.. – intentaba decirle pero mi respiración estaba agitada por tanto correr – cierra la boca, además ¡tu dijiste que corra!

- Lo se mala decisión – dijo tranquilo – Que mas quería que dijera después de lo que hiciste, ¡esas cosas no se le hacen a los novios!

- No puedo creer que este con el – dije renegando

- Si lo estuviste una vez porque no una segunda – me dijo

- ¡Que no entiendes! – Le dije algo alto - ¡El es un insecto miserable!

- Sabes que todas las personas te miran como si fueras una loca – dijo, mire a mí alrededor y efectivamente la gente me miraba con temor – Algo has de haber visto para salir con el

- Como es posible – dije lamentándome

- No, como es posible que le hallas echo eso

FLASH BACK

- Sam te presento a tu novio

- ¿en serio? – digo sin creerlo – Jonah

- Amorcito estas bien – me pregunta – Ah ya se lo que quieres – dice acercándose con intenciones de besarme

- ¿Helado? – una niña pasaba por mi lado con un cono de helado, se lo arrebate y lo estampe en la boca

- ¡Sam! – dijo molesto, Carly y Freddie me miraban confundidos

- Corre – dice Mitch, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí lo mas lejos que pude

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¡Por que el! – segui quejándome – Mitch, sabes lo que me hizo, intento engañarme con mi mejor amiga

- ¿Porque me lo cuestionas a mi? Yo no soy el que sale con el

- Espera un minuto, dijiste que lo sabias todo puedes responder a mis preguntas

- Solo unas tres

- Esta bien, en que momento me hice novia de…de ¡ese traidor!

- Esta bien, hace un año y medio, Jonah le pidió ayuda a Freddie para volver a "conquistarte" el acepto o bueno algo asi, al principio tu no querías, después de que lo humillaste públicamente, repetidas veces, por seis meses, te diste cuenta que estaba arrepentido comenzaron a salir como amigos unos tres meses y fueron novios estos tres meses, ahora me entiendes. Siguiente pregunta

- Freddie ayudo a Jonah a estar con migo – pregunte – Y porque Jonah no quiso reconquistarme en… como se dice

- ¿La otra realidad? – asiento – Sam si lo intento, se lo pidió a Freddie igualmente pero a diferencia de esta, el no lo ayudo, es más le dejo muy en claro que no se acercara a ti

- ¿En serio? – pregunte sin creérmelo – Puedes contarme mas de eso – le pedi

_- Hola Freddie – dice Jonah acercándose al casillero de Freddie _

_- Hola – le responde con indiferencia, mientras intenta marcharse_

_- No espera_

_- Que es lo que quieres_

_- Quiero que me ayudes_

_- Con que_

_- con Sam, la verdad estoy muy arrepentido de haberle echo daño, quiero conquistarla de nuevo_

_- Estas loco o que – se altero un poco – No te ayudare a que vuelvas a lastimarla_

_- Freddie, de verdad estoy arrepentido – dice con cara de sufrimiento_

_- No y esa es mi ultima palabra – dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose de Jonah_

_- ¡Bien no necesito tu ayuda puedo solo en menos de lo que piensas caera de nuevo a mis pies! – le grito pero Freddie se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo a el, lo agarro del cuello de su chaqueta y lo estampo contra los casilleros_

_- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN NISIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA O TE JURO QUE TE LAS VERAS MUY OSCURAS! – lo soltó, Jonah se sorprendió mucho de su actitud después de todo Freddie Benson nunca se atrevería a intimidar a alguien._

- Eso fue lo que paso – dijo Mitch – Sam – no puedo creer que halla pasado eso la verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado que Freddie hiciera algo así - ¡Sam!_ - _veo a Mitch algo alterado

- Que ocurre – le digo sonriendo

- Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro – me dice serio – Sam, ahora eso nunca paso, aquí Freddie ayudo a Jonah a estar con tigo – bien eso me volvió a la realidad, bueno a esta realidad – Pero aun hay algo que no me queda claro – dice pensativo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sam al parecer sigues enamorada de Freddie se supone que con lo que hiciste ya no tienes que sentir eso por el, es mas ¡deberías estar enamorada de Jonah, no embarrarle la cara de helado!

- Yo que se, debiste hacer algo mal

- ¡Como crees! Yo no falle en na…- al parecer Mitch se cuelga pero reacciona en unos segundos – ¡Falle! ¡Soy un fracaso! – dice en un tono dramático

- Cálmate Mitch – le digo – Vamos, si esto te hace sentir mejor, no conseguirás tus alas y serán el esclavo de tu hermano un milenio

- Y COMO ME HARA SENTIR MEJOR ESO – grita

- Hay que genio – digo – entonces la que mas sufre soy yo viviré una vida con el mismo dolor de no poder tener a Freddie

Me quedo en silencio al igual que Mitch la verdad no era esto lo que esperaba, ahora las cosas están peor de lo que estaban antes. Estoy sola en una banca con un genio duende con problemas depresivos y complejo con su hermano.

- Sam, por fin te encontré, porque corriste así y porque me embarraste de helado

- Jonah – dijo parándome

- Amorcito actúas muy extraña, estas bien – me dice en un tono dulce

- No te preocupes – digo sonriendo ¡oh por dios que estoy asiendo! – Amorcito volvamos con los chicos si - ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?

- Claro vamos – dice mientras sujeta mi mano, ¡Porque rayos dije eso!

- No me equivoque del todo – escucho a Mitch decir contento mientras me sigue – Solo tienes una pequeña mezcla entre tus sentimientos de antes y los de ahora ¡Me ganare mis alas!

¡En serio! Que estoy haciendo agarrada de la mano de Jonah y lo peor de todo es que no es algo que quiera es algo espontaneo, Samantha Puckett en que te has metido. Jonah me mira sonriendo y le devuelvo la sonrisa. En pocos minutos vemos a Carly y Freddie, tomados de la mano en dirección a nosotros, Carly se acerca rápidamente

- Aquí estas – me dice entre preocupada y molesta

- Eh si – le digo, Freddie esta atrás de ella algo alejado como si no quisiera meterse en nuestra conversación – Carly la verdad me duele mucho la cabeza podemos ir a tu apartamento quiero descansar

- Oh claro tomemos un taxi

Tomamos un taxi hasta el Bushwell plaza atrás nos sentamos Carly yo y Jonah, adelante Freddie, no se si es mi imaginación, lo siento alejado, en todo el camino no hablo mas que para contestarle pequeñas preguntas que le hacía Carly. Me pregunto que habrá cambiado en nuestra relacion, digo porque esta tan distanciado. Cuando llegamos solo dije que iria al cuarto de Carly, Jonah me detuvo preguntándome porque no me habia despedido de el, cuando algo dentro de mi hizo que me acercara y le diera un beso, aunque mis inexplicables ganas querían que sea en los labios, yo lo hice en la mejilla, Jonah me miro algo confundido, pero antes de que pueda protestar yo ya me habia ido. Cuando entre a la habitación de Carly tranque la puerta para que nadie entrara o si lo intentaban tocaran, Carly estaba abajo con Freddie, conociéndola no tardaría mucho en subir

- Bien Mitch sal de donde estes – digo

- Que pasa – me pregunta

- Como que, que pasa – le digo algo alterada – ¡Creo que me gusta Jonah!

- Sam eso es lo que tiene que pasar – me dice tranquilamente – eso es lo que tu pediste, cambiaste las cosas, Carly esta con Freddie y tu con Jonah feliz. ¡ahora quiero mis alas! – dice, lo ultimo mirando al techo

- que pasa con tus alas

- No aparecen, nadie me las da, no entiendo ya cumplí tu deseo eres feliz, fin

- En primer lugar no soy feliz yo no quería esto

- La Sam antigua no quería esto, la otra vivía una vida feliz con su novio Jonah – me dice – pero creo que solo será algo temporal

- A que te refieres con temporal

- Que poco a poco iras perdiendo los sentimientos hacia Freddie y solo querrás a Jonah, supongo que cuando eso pase conseguiré mis alas – dijo sonriendo

- Sam – llama Carly – Puedes abrir la puerta

- Ya voy – digo mientras abro la puerta

- Como te sientes – me pregunta

- Como si un camión de tacos me hubiera arrollado una y otra y otra y otra vez – me recuesto en su cama boca abajo ella se sienta al lado mio

- Paso algo de lo que no este enterada – me pregunto – Claro respeto tu privacidad si hay algo que no quieres contarme no tienes porque hacerlo

- Si, no es como que hayamos hecho algún juramento de no guardar secretos

- Eh si – me dice – Estaras bien aquí quede con ver ir con Freddie a licuados locos

- Puedo acompañarte – le pregunto, ella se queda en silencio – Claro mal tercio

- No, no es eso, es solo que… tu nunca quieres estar en un lugar donde este Freddie incluso mucho antes de que fuéramos novios, acuérdate de que para la cita de hoy te roge horas y horas

- Si tienes razón – le digo desanimada

- Estas arrepentida – me dice – Sam seria genial que mis mejores amigos vuelvan a tu sabes a ser amigos, aunque no me importaría que se peleen como antes

- Como, ¿como antes? – le pregunto confundida – Que paso entre Freddie y yo

- Estas bromeando no, pero como quieres volver a ser su amiga, no me molestare en "acordártelo", desde la discusión que tuvieron todo cambio entre ustedes.

- ¿Discusión? – ahora estoy mas confundida que nunca

- Sam ya no juegues – me dice riendo – Tengo que irme, le contare a Freddie sobre tu decisión – dice saliendo del cuarto – puedes quedarte cuando vuelva te contare que dice

Que discusión tuvimos Freddie y yo para que causara que nos alejáramos tanto

- Mitch – digo ahora que me doy cuenta desapareció mientras hable con Carly

- Ahora lo entiendo todo – dice apareciendo delante de mi

- Explícame que rayos es esa discusión que tuve con Freddie

- Lo siento Sam, pero me temo que no puedo responderte, será algo que tendras que averiguar tu solita – dice serio – Hable con mi tutor

- Y que te dijo

- No puedo decirte, solo te diré que ya se lo que pasa, paso y tiene que pasar – dice –Tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga

- ¡Solo quiero saber porque me distancie de Freddie!

- Cada cosa a su tiempo Sam, cada cosa a su tiempo – dijo tranquilamente, me daba ganas de mandarlo directo al hospital, ¿se podía hacer eso con tu genio duende? – Pero te tengo una buena noticia, poco a poco iras perdiendo tus antiguos sentimientos hacia Freddie

- Y que tiene eso de bueno

- ¿No era eso lo que querías? – me dijo, estaba en lo cierto, la razón por la que pedi ese deseo era ya no estar enamorada de Freddie, era lo que quería

- Tienes razón – le digo despacio

- Bien dejemos eso de lado, ahora dime que te dijo Carly

- Cree que quiero hacer las paces con Freddie, la verdad no entiendo nada, por eso quería que me ¡expliques! Las cosas

- Sabes que te alteras rapido – dijo, solo rode los ojos – Haber…la verdad es tu decisión si quieres o no hablar con el

- ¡Como arreglare algo si nisiquiera se porque esta enojado con migo! – exclame, en seguida comenzó a sonar mi celular

- Contesta y pon el alta voz – dijo Mitch

- _¿hola? – pregunto _

_- Hola Sam ya te sientes mejor – era Jonah _

_- Si ya me siento mejor – le respondo _

_- Quieres salir, creo que salir por la noche te hara sentir mejor _

_- No_

- Dile que si – dijo Mitch

- _¿Estas con alguien? – me pregunto Jonah _

_- No, solo veía la tv y si quiero salir _

_- Estas en la casa de Carly ¿cierto? Estaré ahí en veinte minutos _

_- Si, te espero – le dije en tono dulce_

_- Ok voy para haya bebe – cuelga_

- saldré con Jonah – le digo a Mitch

- Genial, te das cuenta de que no eres capaz de controlar tus propios impulsos – dice burlándose

- En serio, no me había dado cuenta cuando le dije ¡amorcito! – dije sarcásticamente

- Pero no debe ser tan malo, recuerda que así se trataban cuando salieron antes

No le hice caso a Mitch, ya que tenia razón, cuando Salí con Jonah nos tratábamos así, aun recuerdo el tono de mensaje que gravo en mi celular, como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a mirar la tv esperando a que Jonah llegara. Pasando una media hora, sentí que la puerta se abría, al ver quien era vi a Jonah, me levante rápidamente y fui a saludarlo.

- Amorcito te tardaste – porque dije eso

- Lo siento – dijo – pero ya llegue a donde quieres ir

- Podemos ir a tomar un licuado – le pregunte feliz

- Bien – me dice – Y que tenias

- Emm estaba…tu sabes, solo me dolía la cabeza

- Ok, vámonos

Camino en dirección a licuados locos, la verdad no fue tan difícil mantener una conversación con Jonah, como dijo Mitch antes nos llevábamos muy bien, estábamos tenían una linda conversación, claro evitaba los momentos en el que el se acercaba demasiado a mi, era lo único que podía controlar. Pero cuando llegamos a licuados locos me acorde de un pequeño detalle

Freddie…en realidad, Freddie y Carly

Cuando los vi, simplemente sentí mucha incomodidad, quería salir de ahí lo mas rapido posible, pero no entendía porque. Lastimosamente antes de que siquiera haga algo Carly y yo cruzamos miradas.

- Sam – dijo feliz – vengan aquí

- Creo que el lugar esta algo lleno vámonos – me dijo Jonah, no se si no quizo que me acercara a Carly o a Freddie o que no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de estos dos

- Carly esta por haya – le dije – No tendremos que esperar mesa vamos

- ¿En serio? – me pregunta yo asiento – Por ti Sam

Nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaban Carly y Freddie, la verdad la situación fue algo incomoda o talvez no, Carly hablaba con Jonah y con migo a veces intentaba meter a Freddie en la conversación pero el solo respondía con monosílabos, aparte de que miraba cualquier otro lado menos a mi o a Jonah, creo que mas a mi, pero también me sentí incomoda, actuaba igual que Freddie, tal vez sea por que todavía siento algo por el, si debe ser por eso, porque mas seria.

- Quiero otro licuado – dijo esperando que Jonah fuera por el

- Te traeré otro – Y así lo hizo cuando Jonah estaba algo lejos se formo un silencio incomodo entre los tres

- Eh – dijo Carly – Ya le hable a Freddie de tu decisión – miro a Freddie quien miraba la mesa

- Así – dije intentando mirar a Freddie pero el no levantaba la vista

- Si y el dijo… - Carly dudaba en continuar – Que sería genial…- pero Freddie la interrumpió

- ¿A que estas jugando? – me dijo secamente mirándome fríamente

- Pero, igual pueden ser amigos de nuevo – intento calmar a Freddie tomándolo de la mano

- Primero quiero que Sam me responda – volvió a decir Freddie

- ¡Freddie! – le regaño Carly

- No estoy jugando, solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, es de verdad – bien no se porque dije eso, no tiene sentido, no venia al caso

- Lo pensare – dijo Freddie – Carly te parece si nos vamos

- Si está bien – le dice – Sam vendrás a dormir hoy a mi casa, tenemos que hablar

- Volvere en una hora – le dije, en cuanto se fueron Jonah regreso con mi licuado

- Habia una fila larga – dice

- Si pensé que tardarías mas

- Se supone que si – se sento a mi lado y me dio mi licuado – se lo robe al idiota aquel – dijo señalaba a un chico nerd

Jonah que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña "conversación" que tuve con Freddie y Carly, hablamos reímos etc. Jonah fue a dejarme al departamento de Carly, cuando entre vi a Spencer observando un rollo de papel de tres metros

- Que se supone que estás haciendo

- Estoy pensando, como hacer una grulla gigante de papel

- ¿Y para que?

- Conocí a una chica asiática que le gustan las grullas de papel y le hare una gigante – dijo emocionado haciendo énfasis con sus brasos

- Ok – le digo dudando – Suerte – me dirijo a la alcoba de Carly

Creo que ella me responderá algunas cosas, aunque debo ser algo cuidadosa en preguntarle si no creerá que me volvi loca, mas de lo que estoy.

- Hola Carls – saludo entrando

- Hola – dice – Te estaba esperando, veras creo que convencí a Freddie, mañana pueden hablar iré a visitar a mi abuelo

- Creo que la razón por la que se enojo es muy tonta – espero que mi plan salga bien

- La verdad yo también – dice Carly – Tal vez solo fue la gota que derramo el baso

- Hice cosas peores ¿cierto? – le dije

- Si – me respondió

- Podrías recordarme que le hice – bien esa no fue una buena manera de preguntarle

- Oh Sam – dijo riendo, si creo que se lo creyó – lo encerraste en el cuarto de la limpieza por tres días

- ¿En serio? – le pregunte

- Ya no juegues Sam – dijo pero se notaba que estaba feliz, de repente cambio su expresión - Me olvide darle su cacheta a Freddie – dice alzando una chaqueta café de su cama – Ven se la devolveré me despediré y tu también lo haras

- Es extremadamente necesario – digo sin muchas ganas

- Si vamos

Carly toco la puerta del departamento de Freddie, pasando unos segundos abrió.

- Hola – dijo Freddie mirando sonriente a Carly

- Vine a traerte esto

- No tenias por que – dice, al parecer no dio cuenta de mi presencia, claro estaba algo alejada, Carly me señalo con los ojos mirando a Freddie, el giro su cabeza para mirarme

- Hola – dije levantando una mano sonriendo pero Freddie miro a Carly

- Venimos a darte las buenas noches, ya sabes lo que quedamos para mañana ¿no?

- Si – le respondió simplemente

- Gracias – le dijo Carly sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla

- No que ibas a darme las buenas noches – le dijo coquetamente y comenzaron a besarse

- Ahora despídete Sam – me dijo Carly cuando se separaron, con gusto me despediría así de Freddie – Vamos Sam solo es un simple adiós o chau

- Eh si – dije me acerque a ambos – Freddie…

- ¡CARLYYYYYYYY! – Spencer nos me interrumpió

- Ahora vuelvo – entra a su departamento y cierra la puerta

- Como decía…- intente seguir pero Freddie me interrumpió

- Carly no está aquí, solo dile que te despediste y vete – Dijo mientras abria la puerta de su departamento

- Freddie no fue para tanto, perdón por haberte encerrado por tres días, pero no tienes porque seguir enojado – dije

- Ya deja de fingir, Carly no está aquí, sabes perfectamente que esa no es la razón por la que estoy enojado

- Pero… – ¿esa no es la razón?

- Ya volvi – dice Carly saliendo de su departamento – Y como andan las cosas

- Bien – le dijo Freddie fingiendo una sonrisa – igualmente Sam, nos vemos mañana – dicho esto entro a su departamento

- Carly como es que…

- No le preguntes nada – escuche la voz de Mitch – ella piensa que fue por eso

- Como es que, que – me dijo Carly

- No nada – le respondí - volvamos adentro

_**Bien este capitulo no tuvo Seddie, pero era necesario escribirlo, como dije no me gusta escribir creddie, mucho menos a Sam con Jonah pero como dije antes es necesario, por suerte en el próximo capítulo no habrá nada de es, solo Seddie, mucho Seddie. **_


	3. Mi dia con Freddie

_**Por fin actualice! Espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo**_

- Sam, Sam – escuchaba la voz de Carly

- ¿Carly? – pregunto mientras abro los ojos

- Si, baja a desayunar – me dice mientras sale de su habitación

Y si todo fue un sueño, sí, eso es lo mas seguro, no paso nada y todo volvió a la normalidad, tengo hambre, me dirijo a la cocina.

- Carly, tuve un sueño realmente ra… - lo primero que veo es a Carly y a Freddie, besándose, aunque se separaron cuando me vieron – …ro – digo completando la palabra, bien este no es un sueño

- ¿Que soñaste? - me pregunto Carly

- Ah…con la vaquita loca – mentí, vi como Carly miraba a Freddie esperando algo

- Hola Sam – dijo con indiferencia

- Hola – le respondo de igual manera

- Bien, por lo menos es algo – dijo Carly, en ese momento Spencer entro por la puerta

- Hermanita ya es hora – dice, luego se acerca a mi – Sam, espero ver ese refrigerador lleno cuando volvamos

- No te aseguro nada – digo encogiéndome de hombros, disimuladamente mire a Freddie que estaba un poco atrás con Carly

- Serán dos largos días – decía Freddie sonriéndole de lado a Carly

- Lo sé, te extrañare mucho – dijo Carly – Acuérdate de lo que me prometiste

- Claro que te llamare seguido

- Freddie – dijo Carly en tono de regaño

- Carly, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo

- Lo prometiste

- Dije que lo intentaría, lo intente, no quiero

- Por favor

- No

- Por favor por mi – le dijo poniendo esa carita que siempre ponía cuando decía eso y ahora lo que sigue es…

- Por ti Carly – dijo mirándola

- Carly nos tenemos que ir – pidió Spencer – El abuelo nos esperara y sabes que odia la "impuntualidad" – dijo en tono de burla

- Ok – mientras se dirigía a la puerta tomada de la mano de Freddie, se paro en frente de mi – Sam, volveré el lunes en la mañana y como se que te acabaras toda la comida que hay en el refrigerador iras a hacer las comprar hoy al supermercado con Freddie

- Carly es sábado, sabes que el supermercado estará lleno – me queje

- Pues no importa, iras hoy – dijo con tono autoritario

- No – la verdad no me obligaría a hacer algo que no quiero

- Y cuando termines con la lista, compra lo que quieras – intentando hacer que me interese

- Esta bien – si funciono – Y el dinero

- Se lo di a Freddie, chicos – nos dice juntándonos a Freddie y a mi – Espero que este fin de semana les ayude a ser amigos como eran antes – se dirige a Freddie – Eso me haría muy feliz – se dirige a mi – Quiero que pasen estos dos días juntos, primero coman algo, después de eso irán al supermercado, cuando terminen regresen a casa dejen las cosas, preparen algo de almorzar, almuercen, después irán a ayudar a Gibby con la mudanza de su tía abuela, el me llamara para contarme como esta todo, ya en la noche pueden ir a sus casas dormir y fin del día – dijo Carly con naturalidad, creo que pensó Toda la noche que podríamos hacer ese día, Carly tiene problemas

- ¿En serio? – le pregunto a Carly

- No, estoy bromeando – dijo en tono sarcástico

- Y como nos acordaremos de todo lo que mencionaste – le dije, en seguida busco en su bolso y saco una hoja

- Aca esta la lista – dijo sonriendo, la tome y tenía todo escrito ahí hasta tenia hora

- ¿Preparaste una lista de lo que haremos en estos dos días?

- No, el domingo pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero lo harán juntos – dijo amenazadoramente, realmente a Carly no se la bien eso de amenazar

- ¡Carly! – la llamo Spencer – vámonos

- Ya voy – le grito Spencer – eso es todo chicos, nos vemos espero que esto resulte bien – dijo dándonos un abraso a los dos, luego salió del apartamento

Freddie y yo nos quedamos en silencio mirando la puerta, no sabíamos que hacer, estábamos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Freddie se movió, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a mirar la tv, yo me dirigi a la cocina pues tenía hambre.

- Y no desayunaras – pregunte a Freddie

- Desayune en casa – dijo con su ahora típico tono frio

- Como quieras – le dije encogiéndome de hombros

La verdad las cosas entre los dos son muy incomodas, desayune en silencio, mirando disimuladamente a Freddie quien parecía muy concentrado en la TV, cuando termine de desayunar, me senté en el sillón junto con Freddie, aunque no estábamos muy cerca.

- Hey Sam – veo a Mitch cerca de mi, no lo había visto desde la mañana, pero no podía hablar ahora con el, Freddie me miraría como una loca – Intenta hablarle – me dice

- ¿Que estas mirando? – le pregunto

- La vaquita – responde sin pensar mucho, miro el televisor

- Freddie está dando celebridades bajo el agua – le digo, el cambia su expresión de "serio" a sorprendido agarra el control y apaga la tele, se para

- No se supone que tenemos que ir al supermercado

- Oh claro, me voy a cambiar – le digo ya que estaba en pijama, voy al cuarto de Carly

- Mitch – digo ya que estoy sola

- Si – me responde

- Porque querías que me hable

- Porque le prometiste a Carly "intentar" reconciliarte con el

- Y que se supone que tengo que hacer – le pregunto – porque si no te has dado cuenta, intento arreglar algo que no se que es con un chico que prácticamente me ignora

- Solo se Sam y ya, si quieres golpearlo para que te deje de ignorar hazlo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – A propósito, entrégame tu celular

- Para que quie…

- ¡Solo hazlo!

- Ok, tranquilo – le digo dándole mi celular

- Ahora todo saldrá bien – dice feliz – ahora ve a hacer las compras

- Me tengo que cambiar – digo, al parecer no entiende - ¡Vete!

- Ok, no te alteres, una última cosa, te acuerdas que te dije que tenia cinco días para lograr cumplir tu deseo, al finalizar ese día perderás la memoria de que pediste el deseo y viviras esta vida, cosa que ocurrirá a las 00:00 del día martes – después de decir eso desapareció

Al ir de nuevo a la sala, ya cambiada, Freddie se habia vuelto a sentar en el sillón

- Podemos irnos – le digo, no me responde solo sale del apartamento, en serio esto comienza a irritarme

Esta demás decir que en camino al supermercado las cosas estaban igual, cuando llegamos, extrañamente aunque pensé que estaría lleno no lo estaba tanto, y solo vi a un trabajador en la caja, Freddie fue por un carrito y yo me acerque al trabajador para ver que pasaba.

- Hola… ¿Leslie? – ese era el nombre que estaba escrito en su uniforme, era un chico mas o menos de mi edad supongo, con el cabello negro peinado de una manera horrible todo aplastado dividido en dos, con anteojos muy grandes

- Hola – dijo algo desanimado

- Porque esta tan vacio y porque eres el único que atiende

- Vacio no lo se, pero soy el único que esta aca, porque todos están atrás celebrando el cumpleaños de un idiota con complejos de grandeza

- Ah y porque no estás con ellos, digo también trabajas con ellos

- Se puede decir que soy mucho para ellos – dice orgulloso

- Eres un nerd que nadie soporta – le digo segura de mis palabras, el se queda callado

- Sam la lista – escucho la voz de Freddie en mi espalda, me giro y comenzamos a adentrarnos en el supermercado

- Amiga me das tu numero – Leslie se acerca a nosotros

- Que rapido eres Leslie – digo burlándome

- Me encantan las mujeres controladoras como tu – dice en una forma de "coqueteo" – A mi madre le encantara conocerte

- Creo que no, la madre que conocí intento arruinar nuestra relacion, así que no me gustan las madres – digo volviendo a caminar junto a Freddie

- Aunque sea solo podrías fingir ser mi novia por una noche quiero impresionar a mis primos – dijo suplicando, bien ya me harto

- Leslie, te gusta tu cara – le digo amenazadoramente

- Leslie tiene novio – le digo fastidiado Freddie – Y si se entera de que alguien fastidia a su "amorcito" iras directo al hospital – al parecer Leslie se asusto no nos volvió a seguir pero seguía aquel silencio incomodo

- Podia sola con el – le digo

- ¿Conoces a la mama de Jonah? – creo que me cambia el tema

- No, no la conozco, que tiene que ver

- Le dijiste a Leslie que, la "madre que conociste" intento arruinar su relación

- Eh si – claro, como nunca estuve con Freddie su madre nunca intento alejarnos – Solo mentí para que me dejara en paz

Comenzamos a hacer las compras, en poco tiempo terminamos con la lista de supermercado, ahora Carly dijo que podía comprarme todo lo que quiera, aunque Freddie y yo no habíamos cruzado mas palabras estaba muy ocupada en comprarme cosas, así que no le di mucha importancia. En un pequeño lapso de tiempo olvide que Freddie estaba ignorándome.

- ¿Fladuduls? – pregunto – En serio, aquí se consiguen, te acuerdas cuando Mandy… - me giro sonriendo hacia Freddie recordando lo que hacíamos para librarnos de ella, pero ese segundo me acorde que Freddie estaba enojado con migo, porque seguía sin expresión en su rostro (N/A la verdad no me acuerdo como se escribe, pero son esas que Carly y Sam hacen buscar a Mandy en "la fan numero uno")

Maldito nub, quien rayos se cree para actuar así con migo, me esta cansando su actitud, me da ganas de golpearlo tanto en la cara, para que cambie esa estúpida expresión. Me acorde las palabras de Mitch "Solo se Sam y ya, si quieres golpearlo para que te deje de ignorar hazlo" Y claro que ahora actuare como Sam, eh estado actuando muy OOC este tiempo, ¿OOC? Pues leia fanfics cuando Freddie y yo terminamos, esos en los que estoy con el, tenemos hijos nietos… bien ahora a concentrarme.

- Me estas hartando – le digo seria a Freddie el solo me mira algo confundido, me alejo de el para buscar algo que me ayude, haber… lo encontré

Vuelvo donde deje a Freddie el me mira algo confundido, con una sonrisa en mi rostro le digo

- Es hora de que mama juegue – le quito el seguro al extinguidor, en unos segundos Freddie tiene toda la cara blanca

- ¡Sam! – dice molesto Freddie

- Si – le digo sonriendo al ver como se intentaba limpiar la cara - ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¡Que te pasa! – sigue molesto

- Estaba aburrida – le dije simplemente – Tal vez, si estuvieras con una mejor cara, y no con esa cara de idiota

- Pues esta es mi cara

- Sigues teniendo cara de nub – le digo riendo, el esta muy molesto, bueno al menos logre hacer que me hable – te propongo algo

- Que es – pregunta

- Tengamos una tregua, este día será insoportable si sigues con esa actitud, porque no la llevamos en paz, supongamos que lo que paso nunca paso – se pone a pensar – además se lo prometiste a Carly – digo en tono cantarín

- Esta bien – se resigna

- Entonces que esperamos Freddo – digo comenzando a caminar delante

- De vuelta a los apodos – dice

- Obvio – me doy un giro, por unos segundos logro ver una sonrisa en su rostro aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba se borro la pequeña sonrisa

Compre todas las cosas que quería, estábamos agarrando tres carritos, esta demás decir que yo no agarraba ninguno, Freddie empujaba los tres como podía

- Sam podrías ayudar con uno – me dijo Freddie

- Podría, pero no quiero

- Sam, dijiste que llevaríamos las cosas en paz

- Pues lo hago – Freddie me mira serio – esta bien, sabes hay algo que siempre eh querido hacer – pongo un pie en el carrito y con el otro me impulse – ¡Esto es genial! – digo mientras me subo en el

- Sam no pudes hacer eso – me dice Freddie

- Porque, es divertido – dije – Inténtalo tu

- No, los que trabajan aquí nos pueden ver

- No lo harán – me acerco a el – Están celebrando ese cumpleaños – hago que se suba a un carrito – Listo uno..

- Estas segura qu…

- dos

- La verdad ya me arrepentí

- ¡tres! – lo empujo lo mas fuerte que puedo, veo como avanza – Freddie deberías parar

- ¡Como detengo esto! – dice, oh oh, creo que se chocara, tal vez pueda detenerlo si voy rapid… - ¡Ahhh! – demasiado tarde

- ¡Freddie! – voy corriendo hasta donde estaba el, tirado en el suelo con un monton de latas de salsa de tomate

- Odio la salsa de tomate – dice aun echado en el suelo

- Jajaja – me rio – eso fue gracioso

- Ja ja ja – dice sarcásticamente – La primera vez que hago esto y me sale mal

- En serio nunca hiciste esto – le pregunte burlonamente – ¿Por que no? Ah tu madre no te dejaba

- Exacto – extiende su brazo hacia arriba, sin dudarlo le ayude a levantarse

- La próxima vez tienes que frenar poniendo un pie en el suelo así disminuirá la velocidad – le digo y me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle, seguíamos agarrados de la mano

- ¿Habrá una próxima? – pregunta levantando una ceja, al parecer no se dio cuenta

- Si habrá una próxima – prefiero que piense que no me di cuenta

- ¡Que paso con las latas! – Leslie exclamo asustado mirando el desorden

- Es hora de huir – le digo a Freddie, ya que estamos fuera de vista de Leslie, al menos hasta que se acerque

- Pero que pasa con las compras – me dice el

- ¡Ya no importan las compras! – lo jalo por los corredores mientras corremos

Cuando ya estábamos unas dos cuadras afuera del supermercado nos detuvimos a desansar

- Sam eso no fue necesario – me dijo freddie respirando agitadamente

- Si, pero fue divertido – le respondo sonriendo

- ¡Sam! – se molesto un poco – ahora no tenemos las comprar, sabes como se pondrá Carly

- Tranquilo le inventaremos algo y ya – digo simplemente, el solo se limita a mirarme – Mejor hazte la pregunta de que voy a comer, porque ya tengo hambre

- Podemos… - se pone a pensar – podríamos cocinar algo como dijo Carly, en mi casa todavía hay comida

- No estará la loca de tu madre

- No, tiene turno en el hospital

- Entonces que esperamos – ahí el recién se dio cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle, se soltó rápidamente

Nos dirigimos al Bushwell plaza, intente hablar más con Freddie cosa que funciono relativamente bien, cuando entramos a su departamento, como dijo no había nadie, lo primero que hice al entrar fue ir directo al sofá, sentarme y prender la TV, Freddie me miro algo confundido.

- Se supone que tenemos que cocinar – se para delante mío

- Se supone que estaba viendo la TV – dije le di un fuerte empujón

- Sam - dijo – No cocinare yo solo

- ¡Agh! Esta bien – me paro del sillón me dirijo a la cocina

- Esta bien si cocinamos ¿espagueti?

- Me parecer bien, despues podemos hacer, algo dulce

- ¿Cómo un pastel?

- Si, tienes harina – le pregunto

- Aquí esta – dice sacando algunos de los ingredientes que necesitaríamos

- Comencemos tengo hambre – digo – Que haremos primero

- El espagueti –dice - Yo hare el tallarín y tu encárgate de la salsa

- ¡No me digas que hacer! TU harás la salsa y yo el tallarín

- Porque quieres hacer el tallarín, que tiene de malo la salsa

- El tallarín es más fácil de hacer – le digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el solo rueda los ojos

Comenzamos a cocinar, como dije el fideo fue fácil, solo lo hechas a una olla de agua hirviendo, me fui a sentar de nuevo al sillón, Freddie protesto al verme pero le dije que ya había acabado mi tarea, solo se resigno y siguió con lo suyo, la verdad este día está resultando bien, aunque Freddie al principio esta técnicamente ignorándome, ya lo dejo a un lado, aunque no puedo dejar de preguntarme que habrá pasado entre nosotros dos, quiero saber que paso, pero Mitch no me dice nada, tampoco creo que se lo pueda preguntar a Freddie, pero ahora solo quiero hacer una cosas antes de que olvide todo, quiero arreglar lo que sea que haya hecho con Freddie, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

- ¡Sam! – creo que Freddie me estuvo llamando

- Que ocurre frednub – le pregunto desde el sillón

- Ya termine de hacer la salsa ayúdame a hacer el pastel – dice me levanto lentamente y me dirigo a el

Freddie puso una gran fuente encima de la mesa, al lado los ingredientes que utilisariamos, comenzamos a preparar la masa todo iba bien hasta que…

- Sam le estas echando mucha harina – hasta que Freddie comenzó a quejarse

- No es mucha – seguí poniendo harina

- Que si es – dice retirando la harina que estaba poniendo

- ¡Que no! – me estaba comenzando a molestar

- Creo que yo se que cantidad necesita de harina – me quita la bolsa de harina

- ¡Yo se que cantidad de haría necesitas tu! – le quito la bolsa y se la vacio en la cabeza, el se queda en shock aprovecho el momento – aquí están los huevos – cojo dos huevos que estaban en la mesa se los rompo también en la cabeza

- ¡Sam! – ya reacciono, agarro un huevo eh igualmente me lo rompe en la cabeza – sabias que la yema combina con tu cabello

- ¡Estas muerto! – Freddie puso una cara de susto antes de correr por su departamento mientras lo perseguía y le lanzaba con huevos

- Lo sieentoooo – gritaba, al cruzar por el mismo lugar donde estábamos parados antes resbalo con la haría que estaba en el piso y se callo

- Ya te atrape – le dije, pero junto parte de la harina que estaba en el piso y me la lanzo en la cara

Comenzamos una especie de guerra de harina y huevos, aunque al principio mis intenciones eran agarrarlo y enseñarle una lección de "con mama no se juega" al final termine jugando con el, y aunque Freddie al principio se preocupaba por huir de mi también termino "jugando". Al final terminamos con la ropa llena de haría, mi cabello y su cabello pegajoso por el huevo.

- Sam ya me canse, pido tregua – dice tirándose en el suelo

- Esta bien – digo, también sentándome a su lado – pero yo gane

- Como digas – dice sonriendo – Deberíamos almorzar no crees

- Mi ropa esta un asco y mi cabello esta pegajoso

- Tienes razón voy a tomar un baño – dice parándose

- Claro, dejame sucia aquí

- Puedes bañarte en el baño de mi mama – dice – Y ropa…te puedo prestar una polera mia y te quedas con el pantalón, o quieres ropa de mi mama

- ¡NO! Eso seria algo perturbador

- Esta bien espérame aquí, te traeré una polera

- Prefiero ir a escoger una por mi misma – comienzo a ir a su cuarto, el me sigue – así no escogeré una tan ñoña aunque eso tal vez sea imposible

El cuarto de Freddie era como siempre no había cambiado en nada, excepto por una foto que estaba en el buro de la mesa de noche de Freddie, eran el y Carly, me acerque y la tome para mirarla unos minutos.

- Sam – llamo Freddie, se acerco a mi, arrebato la foto de mi mano y la coloco en su lugar – Creo que deberías escoger una polera ya

Escogí una polera de color rojo, luego fui al cuarto de su madre para poder bañarme, limpie mi pantalón un poco para que no estuviera tan blanco, me puse la polera de Freddie y Sali de ahí con una toalla en los hombros, lo primero que vi fue a Freddie, estaba con unos jeans de color azul oscuro y una polera azul, estaba agarrando dos platos de espagueti, los puso en la mesa.

- Ya acabe – dije para llamar su atención

- Ya serví la comida – dice feliz, me siento junto a el

- Huele bien – le digo – Al final no hubo pastel – digo en tono de decepción

- Si, con respecto a eso para compensarlo cuando terminemos de ayudar a Gibby podemos ir a tomar un helado

- ¿Ayudar a Gibby?

- Si acuérdate de la lista – dijo en tono de "obvio"

Comenzamos a almorzar, la verdad había quedado muy rico, y ya se había vuelto a la "normalidad" todo, había recuperado a Freddie, como amigo, pero algo me decía que las cosas iban a terminan mal, era un presentimiento muy fuerte el que sentía, intente dejarlo de lado. Al terminar de almorzar nos dispusimos a ir con Gibby para la mudanza de su tia o ¿era su abuela? Cuando llegamos a la dirección que nos dio Carly vimos un camión de mudanza frente a una casa, en seguida vimos a Gibby sin camiseta.

- Chicos – dijo acercándose a nosotros

- Gibby – dijimos los dos

- Que bueno que llegan, solo tenemos que llevar las cajas del camión a la casa

- Ok – dijo Freddie, caminando hasta el camión, hice lo mismo

- Son muchas cajas – dije con flojera viendo las cajas y cajas que habían en el camión

- Cuando terminemos iremos por un helado – me dijo Freddie sonriendo de lado

- Gran motivación – digo – quiero uno triple

Freddie se adelanto y saco una caja más o menos mediana, se acerco a mi

- Ten – dijo entregándome la caja, volvió al camión y saco una mas grande

- ¿Crees que no puedo con una grande? – le digo molesta

- Vamos a dejarlas adentro – dice

- Como sea, menos trabajo para mi – digo entrando a la casa

Aunque sea menos trabajo, me hiso sentir, ¿insultada? Yo podía con cajas mas pesadas, además era mas fuerte que Freddie, creo que quedo claro porque siempre le gano a las vencidas, pero aun así cuando volvíamos al camión me entregaba una mas o menos pesada y el alzaba una grande, eso me molestaba, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que harte y le pregunte porque hacia eso.

- Sabes que puedo con mas ¿cierto? – le dije cuando estábamos adentro de la casa

- Si, Sam lo se – dice intentando salir pero lo sujeto de un brazo

- Entonces, ¡porque rayos no me dejas alzar mas! – me altere - ¡Me estas insultando Benson!

- No lo tomes a mal – dice mirándome – solo…que – pasa una mano por su cabello – no se, ¿no quiero que te canses, o que hagas mucho esfuerzo te podrías lastimar – me rei un momento Freddie me miro serio – Lo se, no te rías, sonó tonto no se porque lo dije, tu puedes cargar mas cosas que yo y eres fuerte, estas feliz acabo de tirar mi ego de hombre al suelo

- Eres un completo idiota – le digo aun sonriendo

- Hay Sam – dice en tono cansado – esta bien, alza lo que quiera, ya no me preocupare por ti

- E..espera que acabas de decir

- ¿Que alces lo que quieras? – dice

- No después

- Que, ya no me pero…oh - ¿recién se dio cuenta? Pero intenta irse

- ¡Freddie! – no se ira de aquí hasta que me explique

- ¡Freddie Sam! – Maldito Gibby – se están tardando mucho, que están haciendo

- ¡Espéranos un minuto! – exclame

- Sam, tenemos que seguir con el trabajo

- Pero lo que diji…

- No Sam, ya dejamos esto en claro, no insistas – dijo serio, pero dejar en claro que

aunque me moría de ganas por preguntarle que, algo dentro de mi dijo que dejara las cosas así, continuamos con el trabajo, volvió aquella incomodidad de antes, pero ahora no solo era de parte de Freddie, también era de la mía, no sé porque, esta intriga me esta matando, en sentido figurado claro, tengo que averiguar que es. Cuando terminamos, nos despedimos de Gibby y en silencio nos dirigimos a la heladería, compramos dos helados, el mío muy grande de chocolate y Freddie uno normal de vainilla. Caminamos un rato sin saber a dónde ir, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en el parque, nos sentamos en una banca.

- Freddie – llame

- Si – me respondió tranquilamente

- Podemos solo suponer que no paso nada en la casa de la tia abuela de Gibby

- Esta bien – dice

- Freddie – le digo otra vez – esto sabe a mucho chocolate – digo con cara de asco

- Y esto mucha vainilla – dice igualmente

- ¿Mezclamos? – le pregunto feliz

- ¿Por qué no? – dice igualmente

Mezclamos los helados, ahora era una rica mezcla de vainilla y chocolate, sabía bien, tal vez podría ser un nuevo sabor lo llamaría chicovaini, es un buen nombre para un helado, en fin volvimos a hablar como hace unas horas, es muy divertido volver a amiga de Freddie, cuando ya no recuerde nada el martes, cumpliré con mi meta, Carly volverá a casa el lunes y… seguirá siendo la novia de Freddie, se siente extraño decir eso, aun me molesta, pero no debo darle mucha importancia.

- ¡Sammy! Donde estabas te estuve llamando todo el día – Oh no ahora por favor

- Hola – dije sin muchas ganas

- Jonah – dijo Freddie

- ¿Donde esta tu celular? – pregunta

- Esta en… - Mitch lo tiene – Lo olvide en casa de Carly

- Que estas haciendo aquí –

- Es alguna clase de interrogatorio – digo seria

- Sam te estuve llamando por horas, y tu estas paseando con el idiota este

- ¡Hey! – se quejo Freddie

- ¡A ti que te importa! ¡tú no eres nadie para controlar donde y con quien estoy! – dije molesta

- ¡Soy tu novio! – dice igualmente molesto

- ¡Eres un idiota! – comencé a caminar Jonah me siguió

- ¡Sam vuelve acá! – nos detenemos en unos árboles algo lejos de donde estábamos antes

- Jonah vete si no quieres que te parta la cara – dije conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo

- Sam lo siento, perdón – que le pasa

- Estas loco porque ese cambio – le digo confundida

- Me comporte como un tonto – dice con cara de arrepentido – No dejemos que una tonta pelea arruine nuestro noviazgo – toma mis manos – Hare lo que quieras, ya no estés enojada con migo

- Lo pensare – dije, el me dio un abrazo

- Podemos ir a comer algo para compensar este mal rato cierto – dice

- Me parecer bien – digo, hasta que me acuerdo de algo – Espera, Freddie – dirijo mi vista hacia donde estábamos antes, el sigue ahí nos mira seriamente

- Vamos a despedirnos – dice, me toma de la mano y caminamos hacia el

- Freddie – digo cuando estamos cerca

- Llevare a Sam a comer algo – se adelante Jonah

- Bien – dice Freddie

- Eso es todo, adiós – dice Jonah – No te preocupes ahora yo la cuido

Nos alejamos poco a poco del parque, tal vez no fue bueno dejar a Freddie en el parque, pero ¿acaso lo que hice estuvo mal? Si, algo me dice que estuvo mal. Jonah me llevo a un restaurante de comida italiana, deliciosa comida, pedimos todo lo que pudimos comer, hasta que Jonah me llevo a mi casa. Cuando entre obviamente estaba sola, fui directo a mi habitación y me tire en la cama.

- Hola Sam como te fue – dijo Mitch acercándose a mi

- Bien, supongo, oh bueno seria, mal bien, bien, bien, mal, bien y termino en mal – dije con una almohada en mi cara

- Oh lo siento, pero, si esto te hace sentir mejor, tal vez ahora salga, mal, mal, mal, mal y mal

- eso no me hace sentir mejor – le dije

- Me debías una, me dijiste algo parecido – Dice sonriendo – Sam deberías dormir mañana tienes un día muy largo

- Ok

Me meto en la cama, aunque no tengo sueño, solo me pongo a pensar en las cosas que pasaron hoy, recuerdo que se supone que mañana decidiríamos Freddie y yo que hacer, intento llamarlo para ponernos de acuerdo pero no contesta su celular suena, suena y suena, porque rayos no contesta, sigo intentándolo en rato mas hasta que al final me manda al buzón de voz, apago su celular, acaso no quiere hablar con migo, al final termine quedándome dormida intentando comunicarme con Freddie.

Lo que no sabía era que Mitch tenía razón el día de mañana iba a salir mal, mal, mal, mal y mal.

_**Bien vale123456789, puedes matarme si quieres, pero el proximo capitulo sabras porque estan enojados, si muero ten en cuenta de que no podre escribirlo XD, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que comentaron y a los que leyeron, el proximo capitulo se llamara "Las cosas no deben ser asi" eso es todo nos vemos pronto.**_


	4. Las cosas no deberian ser asi

_**Ahora el capitulo esperado! Primero que nada gracias por sus review, me alegra que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo y espero que este tambien les guste, se supone que tenia que subir este capitulo ayer pero no se porque la pagina no me dejaba entrar a las historias :( pero da igual ya que aqui esta. Por cierto hay tres personas que tienen razon con sus presentimientos de este fic y son SeddieLove2 vale123456789 y chico cj seddie.**__** Bien nos vemos abajo...**___

Uno dos tres...

Nada

Uno dos tres…

Nada

Uno dos tres…

Nada

Uno dos tr-

(Suena el teléfono)

- Sam – dice la voz del otro lado

- Freddie – digo – que se supone que vamos a hacer hoy

- Sobre eso, no te parece que ya tuvimos suficiente con ayer

- Porque dices es…

- Le inventamos algo a Carly sobre el dia de hoy, decimos que no funciono y fin de vuelta a nuestras vidas yo con Carly y tu con…tu solo sigue con Jonah – corto

- ¡maldito Freddie! – digo molesta lanzando el celular a mi cama

- No te dijo lo que esperabas ¿cierto? – dice Mitch, pero la verdad nisiquiera se lo que esperaba

- No o bueno si – digo confundida

- Estuviste llamándolo parte de la noche y al despertar lo primero que hiciste fue llamarlo, luego de intentarlo el te mando un mensaje diciendo que el te llamaría en un momento y…

- ¡Ya cállate Mitch! – digo lanzándole una almohada – lo se pero, Carly dijo que debíamos volver a ser amigos

- Por favor no metas a Carly en esto – dijo en tono acusador

- Como sea, que hare hoy – me pongo a pensar – creo que llamare a Jonah

- Excelente – dice Mitch mientras comienzo a llamarlo

_- hola amor – dice Jonah en su típico tono_

_- hola estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo hoy_

_- ah hoy…veras no puedo tengo que…que ayuda, si ayudar a mi padre a hacer…hacer trabajo de tu sabes, hombre – dice entrecortadamente_

_- Oh, que mal, entonces nos vemos otro dia _

_- Si lo siento amorcito, a propósito Sam haras algo hoy en la tarde – pregunta_

_-no, creo que vere una película en mi casa nada importante, dudo que salga _

_- ¡Que bien!, eh digo, nos vemos mañana si amorcito _

_- Claro adiós _

_- adiós - cuelga _

- Creo que no harás nada hoy – me dice Mitch

- Cierto, pero no importa saldré yo sola – digo levantándome

- Voy con tigo – me sigue

Cinco horas despues… (14:00)

- La comida estuvo deliciosa – digo contenta

- Y ahora que quieres hacer – dice Mitch

- Podemos ir a ver una película

- Sam tienes dinero

- Te acurdas del tipo fino que comía en la otra mesa – le digo el asiente – se le cayo la billetera

- ¿En serio?

- No, pero igual aquí esta la billetera – digo mostrándole – además a el no le hace falta

- Ok el remordimiento no cae sobre mí, yo entro gratis

- Como sea, vamos – le digo feliz, de repente me doy cuenta de que un grupo de personas me ven raro - ¡que no puede una chica hablar con ella misma en la calle! – todos se esparcieron

Comencé a caminar con Mitch en dirección al cine, cuando a una calle veo algo que llama mi atención…

- ¿Mitch ese no es Jonah? – le pregunto para asegurarme

- Parece no – dice – y quien es esa chica – porque estaba abrasando de una chica

- No se ¿su amiga? – pregunto inocentemente, pero en ese momento Jonah besa a la otra chica – Voy a golpearlo hasta que pierda la conciencia

- Bien dicho iras halla en este momento

- Algo así – digo, marco el numero de Jonah

_- ¿hola? – contesta_

_- hey amorcito que tal te va con tu papa _

_- bien, todo esta bien_

_- ¿Y donde estas ahora? – comienzo a acercarme cuidando de que no me vea_

_- Estoy tu sabes lejos, te llamare luego adiós – me cuelga pero ya estaba detrás de el _

- ¿quien era? – le pregunta esa chica

- Era mi mama – dice

- Si, hola hijito - digo parándome frente a el, Jonah puso una cara de susto

- Sam – dijo

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta la chica

- Era su novia, hasta hace unos segundos – digo sonriendo orgullosamente

- Te puedo explicar, no es lo que piensas – decía Jonah

- Jonah, te acuerdas que paso la primera vez que intentaste engañarme con Carly – le digo amenazadoramente

- ¡Oh por favor no me hagas nada! – dice entre lloriqueos

- Tarde Jonah, tarde – vemos una ambulancia pasar cerca de nosotros – mira que oportuna – digo sonriendo

Dos horas después…

Estoy sentada en la banca del parque de ayer, por suerte este parque casi siempre esta vacio, es un buen momento para pensar, estoy sola Mitch desapareció cuando hable con Jonah, no puedo creer que me halla engañado de nuevo, pero alguna parte de mi se lo esperaba, aun así no disminuye el dolor que me causo, no tanto por el, si no porque de cualquier una o cualquier forma todo sale mal, aquí también tome una mala decisión al aceptar a Jonah, estoy triste porque nada me sale bien.

- ¿Sam? – Lo que me faltaba – ¿Estas bien?

- Si Freddie, no te acerques – digo ya que estaba a unos metros de mi, pero no hacer caso y se sienta junto a mi

- ¿Qué paso porque estas así? – dice preocupado

- ¡Ya vete! – exclamo – No que no querías verme el día de hoy

- Así era, pero estoy aquí dime que fue lo que paso, aunque sea por los viejos tiempos

- Jonah me engaño – suelto sin mirarlo a la cara pero se que si me mira

- ¿Y donde esta ahora? – me pregunta con tranquilidad

- Esta en el hospital, un auto lo atropello – digo igualmente, pero el rie

- Claro que tu lo hallas golpeado equivale a que lo hallan atropellado

- No seas tarado – digo – Si lo atropellaron, primero lo golpee al intentar huir lo atropellaron

- Ah ya veo – dice, nos quedamos en silencio viendo a la nada

- Sam – llama

- Si – respondo sin muchos animos

- Alguna vez pensaste que… tal vez… las cosas no deben ser así – me dice pensando muy bien sus palabras

- ¿Porque dice eso? – le pregunto – Acaso no eres feliz con Carly

- Eh…Si soy feliz, pero no se a veces pienso que las cosas no tendrías que ser así, siento que están yendo por el camino incorrecto

- Como puede ser incorrecto si eres feliz

- Si tienes razón – rie nerviosamente – por lo menos Jonah recibió su merecido, estas triste necesitas un abraso

- Crees que Sam Puckett necesita que la consuelen

- Si, pero nunca lo dirias – dice, se acerca y me da un abraso

Al principio no correspondía el abrazo pero tener a Freddie cerca se sentía como antes, tan bien, cuando nos separamos, para nuestra suerte quedamos muy cerca uno del otro, sin pensarlo mucho fui acercándome a el y el a mi, y sin pensarlo también nos besamos, fue un beso dulce lento lleno de amor ya que también lo sentía de parte de el, luego de doce segundos nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos sin saber que decir ni como actuar.

- Yo… - comenzó Freddie – lo siento fue mi culpa

- No – le corte – yo también

- Sam debo irme – dijo se paro rápidamente

- Freddie – lo intente detener sujetándolo del brazo – Podemos solo suponer que no paso nada e ir a algún lado – digo sin mirarlo luego de unos segundos me responde

- Me quedare con tigo esta bien – dice

- Claro – le respondo mas feliz

- A donde quieres ir – me pregunta

- ¿Al cine? – le pregunto porque se supone que tenia que ir al cine con Mitch

- Bien – me dice

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas a lazar era divertido pasar tiempo con el, era como cuando salía con el nos llevábamos bien no discutíamos ni peleábamos…mucho, pero aun así no podía olvidar el beso que nos habíamos dado y supongo que el tampoco,

Después de ver la película fuimos a los juegos un rato, nos divertimos, al parecer se nos olvido todo el mundo exterior solo éramos Freddie y yo y me gustaba que así sea, no quería que ese dia terminara. Ya en la noche Freddie me invito a ver una película en su casa porque su mama no estaría. En el trascurso de la película no se como pero termine cerca de Freddie, estaba cansada por el día que habia tenido así que apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y el paso un brazo por mi cintura.

- Tengo sueño – le digo despacio

- Yo también – dice cansado

- Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy

- Gracias a ti – me dice – Quieres hacer algo mañana

- Me gustaría pero que podemos hacer – le pregunto

- No se vemos ahí – dice – ire a tu casa a las tres de la tarde te parece bien

- A las tres – afirmo

- Sam – vuelve a llamar

- Si

- Te quiero – susurra pero cuando volteo a verlo noto que ya se había dormido

- Y yo a ti Freddie – digo antes de quedarme dormida junto a el

Al despertar me fije en el reloj eran las once de la noche, me separe cuidadosamente de Freddie para no despertarlo y me fui a mi casa a esperar el día de mañana.

(FIN POV SAM)

(POV GENERAL)

A la mañana siguiente Freddie se despertó algo confundido por amanecer en el sillón pero enseguida recordó que había pasado el día anterior, sonrió tontamente al pensar que vería a Sam esa tarde. De repente su celular comenzó sonar

- Hola – dijo feliz la voz del otro lado

- Gibby, que hay – pregunta Freddie

- Estoy afuera de tu departamento, abre la puerta – dice Gibby

Freddie algo confundido va a abrir la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba Gibby parado sonriente

- Se supone que esto es normal – le dice Freddie – Pasa

- Claro – Gibby entra – Como estas Freddie

- Feliz – dijo sonriendo – Eh bien, bien porque la pregunta

- Mira Freddie seré directo con tigo, que hay entre tú y Sam – pregunto de golpe, Freddie pensó bien antes de responder

- Solo volvimos a ser amigos – dijo con simpleza – Porque preguntas eso

- Porque el día que fueron a la casa de mi tia abuela, estaban no se ¿extraños? Tu hablabas con Sam y lo mas extraño es que ella también hablaba con ella, después los dos "vuelven" a la normalidad, pense que seguían con su mutuo acuerdo, hasta ayer, sabes que vi ayer – le dice señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo

- No ¿que viste?

- Estaba paseando tranquilamente por el parque con mi lindo gatito y…

- Gibby puedo explicártelo – intentaba decir Freddie

- ¡Se besaron! Freddie amigo como mi deber como amigo debo cumplir la promesa de hace años – dijo Gibby dejando a Freddie muy pensativo

- Lo sé, solo que, Gibby necesito pensar, podrías dejarme solo – dice Freddie intentando sacar a Gibby del departamento

- Esta bien Freddie me voy – comienza a salir del departamento

Freddie fue directo a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama mirando el techo, comenzando a recordar lo ocurrido hace un par de años.

FLASH BACK

- Así comprobamos – decía Carly

- Que las hormigas rojas no son amables con la cara de la gente – dijo Sam sonriendo a la cámara

- ¡Ya sáquenme estas hormigas! – gritaba Gibby

- Con esto terminamos el show – dijo Carly, Sam apretó el botón de abucheo

- Pero véanos la próxima semana – dijo Sam

- ¡Adios! – dijeron las dos

- Y…estamos fuera – dijo Freddie – buen trabajo chicas

- Gracias – le respondió Carly

- Tengo hambre – dijo Sam bajando a la cocina

- Yo también – dijo Carly – bajemos chicos

Los tres bajaron a la cocina, donde Sam ya estaba con un sándwich de jamón a medio comer.

- Alguien esta muy feliz hoy – dijo Sam pícaramente mirando a Carly y Freddie

- Sam – dijo Carly algo sonrojada – Es que hoy es, tu sabes, la primera vez que bese a Freddie

- Oh claro – dijo Sam restándole importancia – Y mírense ahora señor y señora Benson

- Ahora volvemos Sam – dijo Carly levantándose con Freddie

- Carly ¿no te da asco besar a Freddie? – dijo Sam

- ¡Hey! – la regaño Freddie

- Oh Sam – dijo Carly – Ya volvemos – salieron del departamento

Carly y Freddie fueron a la salida de emergencias, Carly consideraba un lugar especial para ambos porque ahí comenzó a ver a Freddie como algo mas que su amigo aunque paso mucho tiempo para que salieran, en cambio para Freddie, también era el lugar donde beso a Carly por primera vez, pero también era el lugar donde por primera vez tuvo una conversación decente con Sam, había sido el lugar donde había pensado que los dos podrían haber tenido su primer beso, pero no fue así, su primer beso había sido con Carly.

- La noche es preciosa – decía Carly

- Si – respondió Freddie, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar

¿Por qué había pensado en besar a Sam? Como hubieran estado las cosas si hubiera besado a Sam, en vez de a Carly, al principio solo pensaba pequeños momentos en eso, pero se volvió haciendo mas frecuente, como si algo hubiera salido mal en ese momento. Luego de estar con Carly volvieron cada uno a sus departamentos, pero Freddie volvió a la salida de emergencias, se sento como aquella noche mirando a la nada. Unos sonidos en su espalda llamaron su atención, se giro a ver quien era.

- Eh, pense que no había nadie – dijo Sam intentando salir

- No ya me iba – dijo mientras salía

- No yo me voy – dijo Sam en tono autoritario

- Sam yo me voy – dijo Freddie

- No yo me voy

- Que yo me voy

- Yo

- Yo

- ¡YO!

- yo

- ¡YA CALLATE! – le grito Sam

- Entonces me quedo – dijo Freddie

- Bien – dijo Sam – Yo también me quedo

Los dos se quedaron tranquilos, en silencio, hasta que Freddie interrumpió el silencio con una tonta risa

- De que te ries nub – dijo Sam

- Solo estaba recordando – dijo mirándola significativamente

- ¿De que? – pregunto Sam, aunque sabia de que hablaban

- Me pregunto como se habría sentido – dijo Freddie rogando que Sam no entendiera a que se refería

- Si – dijo Sam pensando que Freddie tampoco la entendería – sabes odio esto

- ¿Que odias? – le pregunto Freddie

- No sé, alguna vez te arrepentiste de algo – le pregunta

- Si, últimamente de muchas cosas – dijo simplemente

- "Me arrepiento de haberle dicho a Carly que te de tu primer beso" – pensaba Sam – "Pensar que estuve a punto de besarte"

- "Quisiera que mi primer beso hubiera sido con Sam" – pensaba Freddie

- "Porque fui tan tonta de buscar a Carly"

Sin pensarlo los dos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron apenas fue un pequeño roce, se separaron pero no mucho se miraron a los ojos y vieron que era lo que realmente quería, volvieron a juntar sus labios esta vez en un beso largo, cuando se separaron, Freddie abrazo a Sam, como queriendo que no se alejara de el, Sam correspondió el abrazo, con las mismas intenciones de nunca separarse de el.

- Sam – dijo Freddie – Te quiero

- Y yo a ti – le respondió ella – No sé cómo paso, pero aun así te quiero

En ese momento estaban tan felices, tanto que se olvidaron de todo, cuando cada uno se fue a su casa no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido aquel beso, pero al dia siguiente tuvieron que volver duramente a la realidad.

- Hola Freddie – dijo feliz Carly que llegaba a la escuela y le daba un beso corto a Freddie

- Carly – respondió este acordándose que tenía novia

- Estas bien actuas extraño – le dijo Carly

- No, no es nada – dijo Freddie – Vamos a clases

- Claro – dijo Carly tomando de la mano a Freddie, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos

- ¡Llegue a tiempo! – escucharon la voz de Sam entrar torpemente por la puerta

- Por poco – dijo sonriendo Carly

- Si – dijo Sam al fijarse que estaban tomados de la mano – Ire a mi casillero

- Si quieres te podemos acompa..- intento decir Carly pero Sam la corto

- ¡No! – dijo – Puedo ir sola – se fue rápidamente

Sam se quedo pensativa, claro, Freddie jamás cambiaria a Carly por ella, el solo estaba jugando con ella, en ese momento sintió, rabia, deseo de sangre, ganas de golpearlo, pero mas que todo dolor, decepción. En cambio Freddie se sentía confundido ¿acaso no estaba enamorado de Carly? El sentimiento que sentía por Sam era muy distinto que al de Carly, que debía hacer. Las cosas se volvieron incomodas entre los dos, aun así Sam se portaba mas agresiva con Freddie, lo maltrataba física como psicológicamente, mas de lo normal. Un día Carly estaba muy emocionada porque saldría de viaje con un grupo del colegio, en un concurso de deletreo, el viaje serian tres días. Sam y Freddie se quedaron solos ese dia en la escuela, que era viernes y no habia casi nadie en la escuela.

- Sam – llamo Freddie

- Idiota – dijo ella

- Ya no podemos seguir con esto, ¡Vas a terminar matándome!

- Te lo mereces – dice Sam – Te odio – dijo con rabia

- No puedo dejar a Carly – soltó el

- Lo se – respondió algo triste

- ¿Que hacemos? - Pregunto sinseramente Freddie - No puedo seguir con esto

- Solo, dejame en paz - Dijo Sam - Simplemente alejate de mi

- No estas hablando en serio - dijo Freddie ya que no estaba conforme con la idea de Sam

- Si, si estoy hablando en serio, no quiero que siquiera te acerques a mi, si lo haces la pagaras muy caro Freddie - dijo sam pensando que esa era la solucion

- Eso es lo que quieres, ignorarme durante toda tu vida - dijo Freddie fustrado, Sam guardo silencio Es lo mejor – dijo Freddie por rabia - pero que le diremos a Carly

- Solo dile que te encerré, por el tiempo que estuvo de viaje

- ¿Qué me encerraste? – pregunto confundido, pero Sam aprovecho el momento para meterlo en la bodega y echarle llave

- Ahora si estas encerrado – dijo ella

- ¡Sam abre! – gritaba Freddie una y otra vez, Sam que se recostó en la puerta mirando a la nada

Cuando Sam se canso de estar ahí sentada escuchando gritar a Freddie se fue a su casa. Pasaron los tres días hasta que encontraron a Freddie y Carly regreso encontrándose con la sorpresa de que sus mejores amigos se habían enojado. Freddie y Sam estaban muy deprimidos al principio. Una tarde Freddie se encontraba hablando con Gibby

- Gibby – le dijo Freddie – Puedes guardar un secreto

- Claro – dijo Gibby sin prestarle mucha atención

- Me gusta Sam – soltó Gibby puso una cara de sorpresa

- ¡Oh por dios! – exclamo Gibby

- ¡Gibby! – regaño Freddie – Te contare todo y necesito que me hagas un favor

Freddie le conto a Gibby todo, con detalle, hasta que termino

- ¡Oh por dios! – dijo de nuevo

- Sabia que no debía contarte – dijo Freddie – Gibby me estoy arrepintiendo, no sabes cuanto pero tengo que controlarme, prometeme que si alguna vez me vuelvo tan debil ¡Detenme! - lo ultimo dijo agarrando de los brasos a Gibby

- Ok prometo que no dejare que pase nada entre Sam y tu

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aunque Freddie habia recordado todo lo que una vez prometio intento dejarlo de lado ya que ese momento era feliz con Sam y no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo. Ya mas tarde Freddie recibio una llamada de su madre quien queria almorzar con el para pasar tiempo juntos, Freddie acepto ya que le alcansaria tiempo para ir con Sam. Cuando volvio a su departamento para alistarse, mientras abria la puerta sintio dos manos taparle los ojos enseguida supuso que era Sam

- No se supone que teniamos que vernos en... - se gira y logra ver a la persona, pone cara de sorpresa al ver quien es

- ¿Que pasa,parece que esperabas ver a otra persona? - Dijo divertidamente

_**Que les parecio, a mi no me gusto mucho, pero no fue por las ideas asi iba a ser, lo que no me gusto fue como lo escribi, estos dias no fueron un buen momento para escribir :( estaba deprimida comenze a escribir con la musica MUY alto jajaja con una cancion que me hacia sentir bien, era de Katy Perry Firework ya que su letra y su video no se era como ¿identificarme? jajaja comienzo a escribir de cosas que no vienen al caso XD.**_

_**como siempre espero que les guste y que intentare no tardar demasiado **_


	5. ¿Mi mejor amigo?

_**Hola, perdon por no actualizar antes lo intente tres veces pero no dire porque no pude. Pero ya actalice :) este capitulo es muy largo espero que no les aburra.**_

Los rayos del sol hacen que abra mis ojos lentamente.

- ¡Que lindo sueño! – digo feliz mientas me levanto – Mitch

- Buenos días Sam – responde el – Y se puede saber porque tan feliz

- Solo porque soñé que estaba en la playa con Freddie – le cuento, pero el me mira serio

- Oh Sam, lo veras hoy ¿cierto? – me pregunta

- En la tarde – le digo – Sabes que tengo hambre iré a prepararme algo de comer – comienzo a salir de mi cuarto

- Sam no te estas olvidando de algo – me dice

- De que me estoy olvidando – le pregunto – Pero si lo olvide no debe ser importante

Salgo del cuarto, pero escucho murmurar algo a Mitch

- Aun te falta mucho – dice, pero no le doy importancia y bajo a la cocina a comer algo

Después de desayunar me acomode en el sillón para mirar la tv cómodamente, aunque no prestaba mucha atención a lo que sea que este viendo, solo podía pensar a en Freddie y en Freddie, se siente tan bien estar con él y no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso que nos dimos ayer todo fue tan perfecto, no todo ES perfecto y hoy lo veré en la tarde. Así paso la mañana cocine algo para el almuerzo y estaba esperando a que llegue la hora para que llegue Freddie, a eso de la una de la tarde tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir.

- Hola Sam como estas – me saluda un chico con el cabello castaño un poco mas alto que yo

- Bien – le respondo dudando - ¿Quién eres?

- jajaja Sam está bien que hayas terminado con Jonah pero seguimos siendo amigos cierto

- Ahhh supongo

- Puedo pasar – pregunta, asiento y entra a mi casa – Fui a ver a Jonah al hospital, supongo que se lo merecía

- Si, maldito insecto – digo con desprecio – Y para que estas aquí

- Para hablarte de Freddie – me dice como lo mas obvio

- Ok, ¿porque? – le digo, comenzando a sentirme enojada

- Sabes que no me gusta mentir…o bueno no a mis amigos

- Y llegamos al punto de… - le pregunto sin entender nada

- Solo quiero que no cometas una equivocación de nuevo – dice

- Entonces ¿me diras que hacer? – digo en tono molesto

- No, solo quiero que recuerdes porque tuviste ese acuerdo con Freddie

- ¿Acuerdo? De que hablas – no entiendo nada

- Sam eres tu cierto – me mira confundido – O eres Melanie

- ¡No seas idiota! – le doy un golpe en el brazo

- Ok te creo – dice frotándose el brazo – Pero entonces porque preguntaste del acuerdo

- Emm pues…Porque – no sabía que inventarle

- Sabes él es un amante de los ovnis dile que te secuestraron y que te borraron la memoria – me dice Mitch que estaba a mi lado

- ¡Eso es tonto! – le digo pero me doy cuenta de que como se llame me mira extraño – Digo, mmm sabes me secuestraron los ovnis y me borraron la memoria

- ¡Oh por dios! – se asombra – Tanto tiempo rogando por un contacto y tu lo tienes que decepción

- Si como sea, pero me puedes decir cosas importantes

- Claro, te llamas Sam Puckett y eres una chica – wow es un genio, ¿en serio es mi amigo?

- ¡No seas idiota! – le doy otro golpe

- Esta bien, me llamo Nathan y soy tu mejor amigo – ¿En serio? Mi mejor amigo

- Porque eres mi mejor amigo – le pregunto, eso es algo que me interesa

- Pues soy amigo de Jonah, pero ya te conocía de vista y porque soy tu mejor amigo, no lo se, porque se toda tu vida y te vi en uno de tus momentos de debilidad lo que hiso que no se crearas esa barrera de "soy una chica fuerte"

- Que, en que momento – le pregunto

- Cuando encerraste a Freddie fue la primera vez pero la segunda fue otra – dice

- ¿Encerré a Freddie? Pensé que eso había sido una excusa

- Pues si lo era pero igual terminaste encerrándolo, Sam la historia es muy larga enserio tengo que contártela TODA – dice con cansancio

- Pues si Nathan – le digo – quieres sentarte

- Ok como se que no me enteras si no te cuento lo que paso antes de que te conociera te contare lo que me contaste

Nathan me conto lo que supuestamente le conté, al parecer mi yo de aquí también está enamorada de Freddie, se besaron o bueno nos besamos, pero el dijo que no dejaría a Carly, me conto sobre el acuerdo que tuvimos que lo encerré. Al parecer el estuvo espiándonos en ese momento, el le dijo a Jonah lo que había entendido de nuestra conversación, ya que el solo me conocía de vista porque Jonah le había hablado de mi y le había mostrado quien era.

- Espera hay algo que quiero saber

- ¿Que cosa?

- Sabias que Jonah me engañaba porque si lo sabias…- le muestro el puño amenazadoramente

- ¡No! – dice asustado – Sam eres mi mejor amiga te lo hubiera dicho, sabes que Jonah paso a ser un amigo cualquiera

- Bien te creo – pues ese chico parecía decir la verdad y algo en mi confiaba en el – Pero que nos hablamos y fuimos amigos rápidamente o que

- No, un dia te encontré muy triste te pregunte que pasaba no me dijiste nada, te dije es por Freddie, y tu dijiste como sabes eso, yo te dije: se cosas, me amenazaste y termine diciéndote que los espiaba me golpeaste, pero no se supongo que necesitabas hablar con alguien, me contaste un poquito sobre que hiciste algo que no querías a Freddie y que lo odiabas cosa que me pareció extraña, hablamos un poco mas y mas comenzaste a contarme mas cosas porque decías que no podías contarle a Carly porque lo exageraría y fin somos mejores amigos – dijo todo muy rapido

- Wow, sabes eres extraño – digo – me caes bien, pero puedes decirme si me paso algo mas que deba saber con Freddie

- Mmm si, hiciste que el te odie – dice

- Bien suéltalo

FLASH BACK POV NATHAN

Jonah iba a pedirle a Freddie ayuda Sam, aunque al parecer ese era una prueba para ver si le gustabas

- Hola Freddie – dice Jonah acercándose al casillero de Freddie

- Hola – le responde con indiferencia, mientras intenta marcharse

- No espera

- Que es lo que quieres

- Quiero que me ayudes

- Con que

- con Sam, la verdad estoy muy arrepentido de haberle echo daño, quiero conquistarla de nuevo

Freddie puso una cara de molestia al principio pero luego paso a una se seriedad

- Tú quieres volver con Sam – le pregunto

- Si, amigo ayúdame – suplico Jonah

- Lo pensare – dijo y se fue

Después el te fue a buscar, me quede a una distancia prudente de ellos aunque no era tan necesario no me conocían y no era importante para ellos.

- Sam – dijo pero Sam no le respondía - puedes hacerme caso, ¡Sam!

- ¡Que! – dijo torpemente

- Jonah quiere volver con tigo

- Como sabes eso

- Me lo dijo, me pidió ayuda le dije que lo pensaría pero, supongo que le diré que no cierto – dijo seguro

- Ese es problema mio, además ya no somos nada recuerdas

- Si, no hace falta que me lo digas – dijo y se fue

Sam se quedo observando por donde se había ido Freddie, Jonah llego en ese momento

- Sam – llamo – a pasado mucho tiempo

- Jonah, no el suficiente

- Lo se, Sam la verdad quiero… - dijo pero Sam lo corto

- Se lo que quieres, dejame decirte que es algo imposible

- Sam hare lo que quiera – pidió el, Sam pareció pensar

- Primero que nada harás algo por mi y luego de eso veremos – dijiste

Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en el plan que tenias, Jonah estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si con eso recibiría la entrada a volver a ser su novio, al finalizar las clases comenzó el plan, por suerte Carly tuvo que irse antes porque Spencer había tenido un accidente no muy importante con una de sus esculturas, Sam fue a buscar a Freddie y comenzó el plan.

- Freddie – dijo Sam

- No se supone que no deberías hablarme – dijo Freddie

- Me arrepiento – dijo Sam en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes – De verdad me gustas, es mas que eso, nunca había sentido algo así y sabes que es raro que yo diga esto

- Sam… yo la verdad – intentaba decir Freddie pero parecía que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

- Solo dime si es cierto que me quieres

- Si, no bromearía nunca con algo así – dijo seguro Sam se acerco a el y lo beso

- Entonces porque no estamos juntos – le dijo Sam

- Sabes que tienes razón, en este preciso momento no me importa lo que los demás piensen no me importa Carly solo quiero estar con tigo – dijo sinceramente

- Oh Freddie eso es lo mas…- dijo Sam sonriendo tiernamente lo que luego se conviertio en una sonrisa diabólica – Tonto que eh escuchado en mi vida, eres tan patético

Freddie se quedo con cara de no entender nada, Jonah se acerco a ustedes

- Ves te dije que podía – dijo muy orgullosa Sam

- Si jamás pensé que dejarías a Carly por Sam – le dijo Jonah a Freddie

- Sam – dijo Freddie un poco molesto pero muy desilusionado

- Jonah vete – ordeno Sam y Jonah la obedeció

- ¡Estabas jugando! – le grito Freddie alterado

- Callate fredtonto a mi nadie me grita – dijo Sam – Y si estaba jugando, crees que algún dia yo me enamoraría de ti, si claro, pero no me eches la culpa a mi fui fácil engañarte, oh Freddie te quiero, en serio eres patético – dijo Sam con odio

- No pensé que llegarías al punto de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas – le dijo Freddie con dolor en sus palabras

- Tú no sabes a que juega mama – dijo siguiendo orgullosa – Sabes que me gusta jugar con las personas, en especial si me lo ponen tan facil

- Eres despreciable – soltó Freddie – Ahora si, no tienes que preocuparte por nuestro acuerdo yo lo cumpliré al pie de la letra – dijo Freddie mientras se iba

Sam se sentó en el suelo puso ambas manos en la cara paso mucho tiempo y seguía en la misma posición, me acerque a ti y intente charlar con ella

FIN DEL FLASH BACK Y DEL POV NATHAN

POV SAM

Ahora entiendo mejor las cosas, por eso Freddie me odia tanto piensa que jugué con el, pero por lo que parece yo pensaba que Freddie estaba jugando con migo y que prefería a Carly o bueno el prefirió a Carly.

- Eh Nathan como sabes todo eso con detalles – le pregunte

- Pues espiándolos, me contaste como pasaron las cosas y Jonah me conto también, a propósito cuando fui a ver a Jonah me dijo que los había encontrado juntos a ti y a Freddie en un parque, ahhhh por eso vine – dijo como recién acordándose de su visita

- Entonces viniste porque Jonah te dijo que me detuvieras – le pregunto – Y Jonah sabe lo que pase con Freddie

- Primero, Jonah me conto pero no me dijo que te detuviera supongo que no quiere nada con tigo y no sabe nada además de lo que le conté de tu conversación de cuando lo encerraste, pero eso fue antes de que nos conociéramos, porque no le dije a nadie lo que me contaste entiendes

- Si, entonces no quieres que este con Freddie

- Bueno Sam solo soy tu mejor amigo pero estoy seguro que te conozco igual o más que ti misma, solo no quiero que sufras, ten cuidado piensa bien antes de actuar, pero si pasa algo solo llama y estaré aquí lo mas rapido posible

- Si, pero sabes se supone que Freddie vendrá a buscarme a las tres, son las dos y media creo que mejor ire yo a su departamento y aclarare las cosas – dije tomando las llaves y caminando a la puerta, Karl imito mi acto

- Bien, ya sabes cualquier cosa llámame – dijo cuando ya estábamos afuera

- Claro nos vemos – me despido

- Chau – dice y me da un abraso

- Porque fue eso – le pregunto

- Siento que lo necesitaras – me dice

- Gracias – digo feliz

Nathan se va en dirección contraria a la mía, tenía que llegar rapido al departamento de Freddie para aclarar las cosas, acabo de darme cuenta de que tal vez haya alguna posibilidad entre nosotros en este lugar. Al entrar al edificio me sentía más ansiosa que nunca apreté el botón del elevador pero sentía que tardaba demasiado así que subí corriendo las escaleras al llegar toque su departamento ansiosamente esperando a que el me abra, pero quien abrió la puerta…

- ¡Sam! Que sorpresa, te extrañe mucho – dijo Carly abrasándome

- ¿Carly? – pregunte aun sin creérmelo

- Si – dijo juguetonamente, solo podía mirarla seria – porque esa cara parece que no soy quien esperabas, pero, entra – dice y entro al departamento de Freddie

- Carls que sorpresa pensé que llegarías mañana – le digo

- Quería darles una sorpresa y ver como se estaban llevando, pero supongo que bien porque viniste a visitarlo, iban a hacer algo hoy

- Si…no algo así pero ya no importa – le digo – Eh tengo que irme

- Porque te quieres ir tan rapido acabas de llegar, no se preocupen por mi hagan lo que quieran

- Carly en serio tengo que ir a mi casa

- Pero porqu..

- Carly tengo que hablar con tigo – dice Freddie saliendo de su cuarto con una toalla en el cuello , pero se da cuenta de mi presencia, nos quedamos mirando incómodamente

- Pasa algo malo aquí – pregunta Carly al notar la tensión

- Carly… - intenta decir Freddie, pero no quiero escuchar que dira así que lo corto

- ¡NO! – Digo – Carly en serio, olvide darle de comer a espumita y tu sabes como se pone

- Entonces, está bien ya hablaremos más tarde, pero espera un momento traje unos regalos, Spencer debe estar desempacando las maletas, ahora vuelvo – sale rapido del departamento

- Sam – Freddie intenta hablar de nuevo pero lo corto otra vez

- No quiero escucharte – digo – Freddie solo…tienes razón hagamos lo que dijiste ayer, le inventamos algo a Carly le decimos que no funciono y fin, volvemos a nuestras vidas, yo hare lo que quiera y tu…tu solo sigue con Carly – digo antes de irme

- Sam – dice Freddie pero no lo escucho, mientras cierro la puerta

Carly en ese mismo momento sale de su departamento

- Te dije que esperaras – dice – Ten – me entrega bolsa

- Gracias, Carly nos vemos mas tarde si – digo y intento irme

- Podemos salir hoy los tres – dice – hay una feria y tengo muchas ganas de ir, si quieres puedes traer a Nathan

- Carly la verdad no tengo ganas de…

- Por favor – suplica

- Esta bien, a que hora – acepto, porque, no se culpa por haber besado a su novio

- Iremos a tu casa a las seis – dice

En ese momento la puerta del departamento de Freddie se abre rapidamene y Freddie sale apresuradamente pero se detiene al vernos ahi

- Es mi imaginación o esto esta muy extraño – dice Carly

- Gracias por esto – digo levantando la bolsa que me dio – nos vemos

Me voy lo más rapido posible, después de todo quiero alejarme lo mas que pueda de ellos dos. Camino sin destino aparente por las calles de Seattle además que mas puedo hacer, me siento fatal, de repente comienza a sonar mi celular

_- Hola – contesto_

_- Hola Sam, como estas – es Nathan, que oportuno _

_- Bien – le respondo sin ánimos_

_- Eso no se oye "bien" donde estas – me pregunta_

_- En…- miro a mi alrededor ya que no sabía a donde había llegado – Cerca de licuados locos _

_- Esta bien si nos encontramos en licuados locos, espérame ya llego – antes de siquiera poder responderle me corta_

Fui a licuados locos, me senté en una mesa compre un licuado para mi y para Nathan. Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando el entro apurado, al verme se dirigió a mi

- Por fin llegue – dice sonriendo, intento imitarlo pero solo sonrió débilmente – Quieres hablar al respecto – me dice un poco mas serio

- No – le digo

- Esta bien – dice tranquilamente – entonces tomemos un licuado – se percata de la bolsa que Carly me regalo sin permiso la abre – Oh tocino, cómelo con el licuado

- Supongo que no tengo nada que perder – digo y los mezclo – ¡Esto es delicioso!

- Si entonces toma tu licuado – dice mientras se para con su licuado y con la bolsa

- A donde vas – le pregunto

- Diras vamos – me dice

Salimos de licuados locos y caminamos un rato hasta llegar a…

- Me trajiste a la feria – le pregunto

- Si ahora tenemos que ir a las tazas – dice emocionado

- ¿Tazas?

- Te subes a unas tazas gigantes y das vueltas y vueltas – me comienza a empujar hasta ese juego

Nos subimos y como dijo comenzamos a girar y a girar, me estaba divirtiendo en ese juego la verdad deseaba que nunca acabara, era como si todo en ese momento fuesen risa diversión sin nada de que preocuparte, pero lastimosamente el juego termino.

- ¿Otra vez? – me pregunta Nathan, solo sonrió como respuesta – Ok

Repetimos el juego unas cinco veces mas hasta que Nathan tenia ganas de vomitar y nos bajamos.

- Quieres comer algo – le pregunto en forma de burla

- Si, si claro – me responde sarcásticamente – voy a vomitar

- No fue mi culpa tu quisiste subir a ese juego – digo riendo

- Como sea, hoy tuve un dia fatal y tu lo empeoraste

- Ahora es mi culpa – sonrio – Tu dia no debió de ser tan malo, que te paso

- Pues…

Nathan comenzó su larga historia de lo que le había pasado ese día, como habían armado la feria en un parque muy grande, nos alejamos un poco y nos sentamos en el suelo a seguir hablando, me di cuenta de que Nathan era muy divertido y era como el hermano que nunca tuve, me hubiera gustado que el fuese mi gemelo en vez de Melanie.

- …Después me entero de que mi mejor amiga fue secuestrada por ovnis, que envidia, y tengo que recordarle todo

- ¿Así? – le pregunto asiéndome la que no entiendo

- Si, pero por lo menos no la volvieron mas loca de lo que ya es – dice riendo

- Tu eres el amante de los ovnis y yo soy la loca – le digo igualmente

- Claro – me dice como lo mas obvio del mundo, de repente nos quedamos en silencio Nathan me mira como esperando algo

- Sabias que Carly estaba de viaje – solte de repente

- No

- Pues se fue el fin de semana para que Freddie y yo pudiéramos volver a ser amigos, se suponía que volvería mañana, cuando fui hoy a ver a Freddie, quien me abrió fue…

- ¿Carly?

- Si

- Lo siento, pero Sam sabias que iba a pasar, Carly tenia que volver ella no se fue para siempre

- Lo se, solo que no lo…

- No lo querías aceptar, te entiendo, pero dime algo hablaste con Freddie

- No, bueno el intento decirme algo pero no lo deje

- Tienes que enfrentar las cosas, no puedes terminar huyendo como supongo que hiciste, tal vez no era el momento porque estaba Carly, pero no podrás alargar mas el tiempo

- No quiero escucharlo, lo odio

- No Sam, no lo odias, quieres que te diga porque huiste, porque tenias miedo a lo que te pudiera decir tenías miedo a que te dijera que prefería estar con Carly

- Eso es tonto – le dije aunque sabia que tenia razón

- Paso algo mas – me pregunta

- Pues…quieres que comience desde el viernes – le digo

- Te escucho – dice

Le cuento a Nathan la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron esos tres días, claro que no le decía las partes de Mitch y esas cosas.

- WOW esto esta muy enredado – dijo

- Si

- Freddie esta enamorado de ti

- No, el prefiere a Carly

- Pero eso no significa que no este enamorado de ti, mira lo único que te diré es que tienes que hablar con Freddie aclara las cosas con el y luego veremos que pasa

- No creo que pueda hacerlo, no solo podemos suponer que no paso nada entre Freddie y yo mientras estamos aquí y punto

- Tenemos que hablar sobre tu obsesión con evadir las cosas

- Ah acabo de acordarme, Carly nos vera en mi casa a las seis

- Y que hora es – me pregunta – y para que

- Las cinco y media – digo mirando mi reloj – para venir aqui

- Mejor llámala y que vengan aquí

- Si – le respondo

Llamo a Carly y le digo que nos veamos aquí, esta de acuerdo y me dijo que ya estaba en camino.

- Entonces esperaremos a Carly y a Freddie – dice Nathan

- ¿Tazas? – le pregunto

- Tazas – me afirma

Y otra vez a las tazas que puedo decir ese juego me encanta me hace sentir mejor, me hace olvidar a Freddie a Carly a todo es genial.

FIN POV SAAM

POV NORMAL

Carly y Freddie iban llegando a la feria, durante todo el camino Freddie estaba muy pensativo, estaba devatiendose entre dos personas pero mas importante entre dos pensamientos.

- No veo a Sam ni a Nathan – dice Carly buscándolos con la vista

- ¿Nathan vendrá? – le pregunta porque no le agradaba mucho la idea

- Si, supongo que Sam se sentirá mas cómoda así – de repente escuchan la voz de Sam y la risa de Nathan

- ¡Esto es genial! – gritaba Sam

- Están en las tazas, vamos – dice Carly dirigiéndose con Freddie ahí

Sam y Nathan iban saliendo tambaleándose porque estaban mareados, pero mas que todo riendo.

- ¡Sam Nathan! – grito Carly para llamar su atención

- Es la voz de Carly – dice Sam a quien se le había borrado la sonrisa

- ¡Chicos! – les dice Carly cuando ya está con ellos

- Hola Carly, Freddie – saluda respectivamente a los dos

Un silencio se formo entre el grupo, del cual Carly era la única que no entendía porque, Nathan decidió romper el silencio

- Porque no vamos a la montaña rusa – dijo emocionado

- Si – dijo Carly

Los cuatro comenzaron a ir en dirección a la montaña rusa y después de eso a otros juegos y así pasaron el resto de la tarde que ya no era mucha y comenzaron la noche, a eso de las ocho decidieron entrar a un juego que se llamaba "laberinto".

- Buenas noches – les saludo el encargado en la puerta – Bien tienen que hacer grupos de a dos

- Entonces yo con Freddie y tu con Nathan – dijo Carly

- No señorita las parejas tienes que ser mujeres y hombres por separados – le dijo otra vez el encargado

- ¿Porque? – pregunto Sam ya que le ponía un poco incomoda estar con Carly

- Hice una apuesta con mi jefa, ella dijo que las mujeres podían salir mas rapido del laberinto que los hombres

- Entonces esto es parte de su absurda apuesta – le dice Sam molesta

- No importa, además esta en lo cierto las mujeres somos mas inteligentes – dijo orgullosa Carly

- ¡Hey! – se quejaron Freddie y Nathan

- No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto – dijo Carly acercándose a Freddie con intenciones de besarlo

- ¡Y cuales son las reglas del juego! – dijo Nathan algo alto, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Carly eh interrumpir su beso

- Verán como dije son parejas de dos… - comenzaba a explicar el encargado Nathan y Sam se fueron un poco mas atrás, Carly prestaba atención a la explicación y Freddie prestaba atención a Sam y Nathan

- Por nada – dijo Nathan en voz baja

- ¿Quieres que te de las gracias por impedir que se besen? – dijo Sam

- Emm Si y como se que no lo diras asumiré que me lo dijiste y te respondo, de nada – dijo Nathan sonriendo un poco

- Un beso más un beso menos cual es la diferencia, ya se han dado tantos – dice Sam en como si le diera igual

- Como sea, estas nerviosa por ir con Carly, crees que Freddie le haya dicho algo

- Quien dice que estoy nerviosa – dijo Sam, recibiendo una mirada de "si claro" de Nathan – Ok si, pero no creo que Freddie le haya dicho nada y hablando de Freddie iras con el, no te habría preguntado como te llevas con el

- Ah claro, supongo que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, pero creo que no le caigo por que soy tu mejor amigo

- Que tonto es Freddie – dice Sam riendo

- Tu amas a ese tonto - dice Nathan en tono cantarín, mientras le pica con el dedo a Sam

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo Sam imitando el acto de Nathan

- Seddie – dijo Nathan para molestar más a Sam

- Estas muerto – dijo Sam y tiro al suelo a Nathan

- Yo si creo en el Seddie – dice Nathan tirando a Sam al suelo con sus piernas

- Chicos – llamo Carly – levántense, vamos

- Ya vamos Carly – dijo Nathan parándose y ayudando a Sam

- ¡Eres un idiota! – dijo Sam entre risas – Cuando salga me las vas a pagar

- Esperare – dijo en tono tranquilo Nathan – Y de nada de nuevo

- Que hiciste ahora por mi

- Hice que rieras, no lo hiciste desde que vimos a Carly y Freddie

Nathan se fue adelante a reunirse con Carly y Freddie, Sam hiso lo mismo unos segundos después, habían dos entradas por una tenían que ir las chicas y por el otro los chicos.

- Iremos por la izquierda – dijo Carly emocionada

- Nosotros por la derecha – dijo Nathan

- Bien nos vemos afuera, ¡Ya sabes lo que te espera! – dijo Sam, lo ultimo en tono amenazador a Nathan

- ¡Suerte Sam! – dijo Nathan sonriendo sin darle importancia a lo que le dijo Sam

- ¡Gracias! – le respondió Sam

Y entraron por las dos puertas…

Con Nathan y con Freddie… estaban en silencio Nathan sonreía mientras cantaba una canción infantil ya que se estaba aburriendo, en cambio Freddie lo fulminaba con la mirada

- Las hormiguitas van marchando de una en una las hormiguitas van marchando de dos…

- Nathan te puedes callar – dijo molesto Freddie

- Porque, Freddie estoy aburrido y tu me pides que me calle

- Solo guarda silencio y cuando salgas podrás cantar todo lo que quieras así Sam será la única que tendrá que soportarte

- Por lo visto no soy el único a el que Sam tiene que soportar

- A que te refieres – pregunta Freddie

- Que Sam tiene que soportarte a ti aparte de mi, por lo menos yo no juego con ella

- Yo no estoy jugando con Sam – dijo Freddie molesto

- Así ¿pues eso parece? – dijo Nathan

- Tu no sabes nada, no entiendes porque no puedo estar con ella, ni siquiera entiendes lo complicado del asunto

- Si, mírenme soy Fredward Benson estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett pero estoy saliendo con Carly porque soy tan cobarde que no puedo tomar una decisión entre las dos, si que complicado

- Si lo dices de esa manera todo pude parecer fácil, porque no simplemente aceptas que estas enamorado de Sam y punto

- No Freddie estas equivocado – dijo en tono tranquilo Nathan – Yo quiero mucho a Sam pero no es amor como el que tu le tienes, yo la quiero como a una hermana y por eso quiero que sea feliz, dime no quieres lo mismo

- Si – dijo Freddie sinceramente - Tengo que hablar con Sam

- Freddie puedes responderme una pregunta

- Que clase de pregunta

- ¿Piensas dejar a Carly? – pregunto Nathan pero antes de que pudiera responderle entraron dos personas que tenían el uniforme de trabajadores de la feria

- Disculpen por interrumpirlos pero me temo que deberán salir de este juego, nisiquiera han avanzado y lo único que hacen es hablar, por aquí por favor – explico uno mostrándoles la salida

Con Carly y con Sam… (al mismo tiempo que Freddie y Nathan)

- Que emocionante, crees que logremos salir antes que los muchachos – decía Carly mientras caminaba por los corredores del laberinto

- La verdad no se – respondió Sam sin mucho animo – Carly

- Si

- Puedo preguntarte algo

- Claro lo que quieras

- Tu…tu quieres mucho a Freddie cierto – dijo intentado evadir la mirada de Carly que la miraba confundida

- Si, porque la pregunta, obvio que lo quiero es mi novio

- Lo suponía, ehhh por nada solo por preguntar

- Acaso, tu estas enamorada de alguien – dijo feliz Carly pensando que esa era la razón de la pregunta – Es de Nathan, lo sabia, que feliz me haces

- ¡NO! Carly que te pasa Nathan es como mi hermano – dijo rápidamente – Pero bueno, si me gusta alguien

- Quieres contarme te puedo dar buenos consejos – dijo Carly

- Pues…no te diré quien es, pero creo que estoy casi segura de que también le gusto

- ¿Como es eso de que crees y estas casi segura? – dijo confundida Carly - Pero si los dos se gustan no veo porque no puedan estar juntos

- Y que pasaría si al estar juntos, lastimáramos a terceras personas

- Creo que esas personas lo tendrían que entender, si se gustan demuéstrenlo y luchen por su amor enfrenten a todas las personas si es necesario – dijo Carly como si estuviera recitando un poema

- WOW Carly te pasaste de dramática – dijo Sam

De repente el celular de Carly comienza a sonar

- Hola – contesta Carly - ¡Que! En serio…pero estoy divirtiéndome…ok voy para halla – cuelga

- Que paso Carls – pregunto Sam

- Era Spencer se atoro en el baño – Sam lo miro extrañada – No me preguntes no se mucho, pero tengo que ir a ayudarlo, salgamos de aqui

Volvieron a tomar camino de regreso que tampoco era mucho, cuando ya estaban afuera

- Sam espera a los chicos y diles que me tuve que ir – dijo mientras se iba corriendo

- Claro – grito Sam

Como no había nada mas que hacer Sam se fue a una banca cercana a la entrada del laberinto a esperar que los chicos salieran. No tuvo que esperar mucho pasando unos minutos salieron los dos con dos hombres detrás de ellos, Sam se acerco rápidamente a ellos y le pregunto con la mirada a Nathan que paso, quien supo interpretarla.

- Nos echaron – dijo simplemente, Sam comenzó a reir – Oh vamos y tu porque estas aquí no creo que hallan terminado tan rapido

- No nos echaron, Spencer llamo a Carly y tuvo que irse, nos salimos del juego no nos echaron

- Como digas – le dijo Nathan, de repente vio la oportunidad perfecta para dejarlos solos – Que hora es

- Como las ocho y media – le respondió Sam

- ¡Oh rayos! Se me paso la hora – dijo "preocupado" – prometi hacer la cena, debo irme

- Pero…- intento detenerlo Sam que no quería quedarse sola con Freddie

- Ustedes sigan divirtiéndose, ah Freddie lleva a Sam a casa mira que ya es tarde, adiós – dijo mientras corría lo mas rapido para que Sam no logre detenerlo

_**Ohh no quería terminar el capitulo aquí pero si no iba a ser muy largo, (YA ES LARGO) tal vez deba haberlo divido en dos, pero no lo hice, para este capitulo aumente a Nathan, la verdad el no estaba previsto, pero me di cuenta de que todo el fic tiene ideas que nunca las pensé antes, solo salieron al momento de escribir, pero me cae Nathan ¿a ustedes? El no esta enamorado de Sam ni nada parecido espero que lo halla dejado en claro cuando escribí su conversación con Freddie.**_

_**Ya tengo escrito el otro capitulo no pasara del jueves que lo suba ademas falta poco para que termine, estoy feliz despues de todo, siempre sale un arcoiris luego de una tormenta no creen, pero la razon por la que estoy feliz no es muy importante jajaja despues de todo solo es una feria que se hace en mi pais "Feria de la alasita" Pero aun asi me gusta (encanta) ir a ferias, vuelvo a salir del tema XD. En fin gracias por los que leyeron, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos pronto.**_


	6. ¿Otra vez?

_**Que bien que les halla caido Nathan, bien culpli y publique rapido :)**_

POV SAM

Maldito Nathan sabe que no me quiero quedar sola con Freddie y aun así me deja con el, no le creo eso de que tiene que llegar a casa, bueno después me las pagara, ahora estoy como una tonta aquí parada junto a Freddie, comenzamos a caminar en silencio aunque no sé muy bien a donde vamos y creo que el tampoco, de repente de una de esas tiendas un señor nos grita

- ¡Hey amigo no quieres ganarte algo para tu novia!

Freddie se puso nervioso, pude notarlo mirándolo de reojo, no le hicimos caso y seguimos nuestro camino a ninguna parte. Comencé a observar todo lo que había a mi alrededor, familias jugando, divirtiéndose pasándola bien, los vendedores aprovechando en subir el precio, niños caprichosos que no paraban de llorar esperando a que sus padres les complacieran en lo que quieran, parejas, si parejas tranquilas disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como me gustaría estar así.

- Hola Sam – me giro rápidamente a mi izquierda y veo a Mitch

- Emm, Freddie tengo que ir al baño – invento una excusa para alejarme de el y así poder hablar con Mitch

- Ahí al frente hay uno – dice

Camino hasta llegar al baño, lastimosamente hay demasiada gente, no podre hablar con Mitch quien me siguió, saco mi celular para fingir una llamada y así hablar con el

- Hola Mitch

- Como te fue – me pregunta sonriendo

- Mal, muy mal, ahora entiendo porque dijiste eso – le respondi algo decaida

- Lo siento, pero fue una forma para decirte que te prepararas, además todavía falta lo peor – en serio Mitch sabe como darme animos

- ¿Hay mas? Sabes prefiero enterrarme seis pies bajo tierra y no salir – pues seria una buena opción ¿cierto?

- Pero tranquila ahora abra un bien y recuerda después de las tormentas siempre sale un arcoíris

- Eso se los dicen a los niños para que no estén tristes

- Si, pero es cierto

- Y si fuera cierto, después de cada arcoíris viene otra tormenta

- Así es la vida – dijo con simpleza – Ahora ve con Freddie, había una frase, cual era…así, el que nada debe nada teme

- ¿Que significa…? – antes de que pudiera preguntarle desapareció

"El que nada debe, nada teme" que quiso decir Mitch con eso, haber si lo aplico con Freddie… haber, ah ya se, estos tres días no hice nada malo con Freddie aparte de que lo bese, pero eso solo fue cosa del momento y se supone que le dije que supongamos que eso no paso, aparte de eso, no paso nada entre nosotros ¿cierto? Además de… mejor no pienso en las cosas que pasaron porque son muy pequeñas, pero llegando a la conclusión el nunca le fue infiel a Carly por lo que no me tengo que sentir culpable y solo salimos como amigos y porque no puedo solo suponer que no pasaron esas pequeñas cosas sin importancia y hablar tranquilamente como amigos con Freddie, estoy en lo correcto no. Mi celular comienza a sonar.

_- Paso algo interesante – me pregunta emocionado la voz del otro lado – Oh no espera, te interrumpí, que tonto soy, lo siento estaba tan emocionado que pense, porque no llamar a Sam así ella me contar… - me corte antes de que siga hablando_

_- No y Nathan te matare porque me dejaste aquí sola con Freddie _

_- Vamos te dije que tenias que aclarar las cosas con Freddie _

_- Tengo una mejor idea, acabo de pensar bien las cosas y pues, no hice nada malo con Freddie no paso nada, no tengo sentimiento de culpa y si pasaron pequeñas cosas es mejor ignorarlas y llevarme bien como amiga con Freddie _

_- Te das cuenta de que evades los problemas _

_- No los evado solo…solo cambio un poco la realidad_

_- Pero Sam_

_- Pero nada y me tengo que ir, te hablo luego – cuelgo el celular_

Salgo del baño y voy con Freddie lo encuentro con la vista perdida en algún lado.

- Freddie – digo para llamar su atención, el se exalta un poco al notar mi presencia

- Sam – dice – Yo…tu creo que tenemos que hablar

Porque no quiero escucharlo, no quiero escuchar lo que dirá.

- No, digo Freddie no hicimos nada malo, no se supone que volvimos a ser amigos, porque no olvidamos si paso algo en estos días y seamos amigos como antes

- Sam…- intenta hablar pero lo corto de nuevo

- Tenemos que disfrutar la feria vamos – digo sonriendo y lo jalo a mas juegos

Decidí llevarlo a las tazas, es que nunca voy a cansarme de ese juego, nos subimos y al cabo de unos minutos Freddie volvió a comportarse normalmente, al parecer el también se divierte en ese juego. Cuando nos bajamos y comenzamos a irnos me pregunto si quería comer algo, obviamente le dije que si, no iba a despreciar la comida aunque este mareada después de todo el pagara, fuimos a un restaurante no muy lejos de mi casa.

- …Y quiero dos pedazos de tarta, no mejor tráigamela completa, también… - ordenaba todo lo que se me apetecía

- Sam me dejaras en banca rota – dijo en voz divertida

- No me importa, además eso fue todo lo que pedi – dije tranquilamente

Después de diez minutos nos trajeron lo que pedimos, comenzamos a comer, a hablar y esas cosas. Cuando estábamos para terminar una chica que pasaba por nuestro lado se resabalo cerca de nuestra mesa, Freddie se apresuro en pararse eh ir a ayudarla.

- Muchas gracias – le respondió esta chica y se fue rápidamente

Freddie volvió a sentarse, lo mire sonriendo, el se dio cuenta

- Ocurre algo – me pregunta

- Eres demasiado bueno – le dije, en ese momento la mesera se nos acerco

- Les traigo la cuenta – dijo

- Bien – dice Freddie, comienza a buscar su billetera, después mas asustado se busca en todos los bolsillos – Sam, mi billetera no esta

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto sin creerle

- Que no esta, se debe haber caído o… ¡rayos! Esa chica me la robo

- Estas seguro

- Si, cuando entramos conte el dinero que me quedaba

- Esa maldita ladrona

- Disculpen pero no tienen con que pagar – nos dice la mesera

- ¡Que no escucha que nos robaron! – le digo irritada

- Cálmese señorita – me dice – Lamento que les hayan robado, pero tienen una cuenta que pagar

- Y con que dinero se supone que quiere que paguemos – digo aun mas enojada

- Sam tu no trajiste dinero – me pregunta Freddie

- Pues no, Nathan pago cuando estaba con el y se supone que tu pagarías esto – dije obviamente, Freddie rueda los ojos

- Señorita podríamos hablar con el gerente – le dice Freddie

- Lo traigo en un momento – dice y se va

- Que piensas hacer Fredward – le digo a Freddie

- Pedirle que nos deje pagarle otro dia

- Y crees que acepte

- Si, que tan malo puede ser un hombre que vende en un restaurante para niños

Media hora después…

- Es tu culpa – le digo a Freddie

- ¡No es mi culpa! – se defiende – Me robaron y además lo mas lógico es que traigas dinero para emergencias como esta

- Tu eras mi billetera – le digo

- Hay Sam – dice en tono de resignación

Estamos en la cocina, usando delantales y guantes, lavando los platos.

- Podemos pedirle que nos deje pagarle otro dia – dijo imitando el tono de voz de Freddie aunque mas chillón – Que tan malo puede ser un hombre que vende comida en un restaurante de niños

- Ya basta Sam

- Estamos lavando platos ajenos en un restaurante en la noche

- Bien sabes que, no pienso escucharte porque no fue mi culpa

- Freddie

- …

- ¡Freddie!

- …

- Así, tú te lo buscaste – con la manguera que estaba utilizando para enjugar los platos, me mojo la cara a Freddie

- Tu.. – se intenta secar la cara – No puedes…

- Si

- No

- SI, si puedo y lo hice

- Entonces tu también te lo buscaste – me arrebata la manguerita y me moja

- ¡Eso es mío! – intento quitárselo

- ¡Me volverás a mojar!

- ¡Para que mas lo quiero!

Comenzamos a forcejar, admito que fue mala idea porque terminamos rompiendo la llave y el agua no paraba de salir.

- ¡Que ocurre aquí! – pregunta la mesera al entrar

- Fue Freddie – me apresuro en poner la manguerita en sus manos

- ¿Qué? – se quejo el

- Tu eres el que lo rompió

- Tu me mojaste

- Pero tu lo rompiste

- ¡Me mojaste!

- ¡Ya basta! – grito la mesera - ¡Salgan de aquí, destruyeron la cocina!

- Pero… - intento disculparse Freddie

- Shh – le dije – Vamonos

Salimos lo mas rapido del restaurante, como la mesera estaba sorprendida con el desartre de su cocina, porque no aprovechar la oportunidad eh irse.

- Me siento culpable – decía Freddie

- Ella dijo que saliéramos – le dije

- Aun así – dijo

- Bien esta es mi casa, me voy – digo ya que estábamos en la puerta de mi casa

- Ok espero poder dormir sin ver la cara de la pobre mesera

- No seas exagerado, se repondrá – comencé a abrir la puerta

- Buenas noches Sam – dijo cuando ya estaba adentro

- Buenas noches Freddie – le respondí

- Sam – llamo

- Si – lo miro

- No, nada, nos vemos – dijo

- Freddie, somo amigos cierto

- ¿amigos? – pregunto Freddie, cambio su expresión a una que encontré no muy legible – Si, amigos

- Claro – dije en un tono triste – Tengo sueño creo que debo de entrar – cerre la puerta de mi casa

FIN POV Sam

POV NORMAL

Freddie tomo un taxi y se fue a su departamento, al llegar fue directamente a su alcoba, se puso a pensar en el dia que había tenido, como amaneció pensando que ese seria un dia perfecto como los últimos días, pero no fue así, otra cosa que tenia que hablar con Sam. Amigos, claro ahora eran amigos, el sabia perfectamente porque le molestaba esa palabra, solo son amigos, también se preguntaba si a Sam también le molestaba esa palabra, recordó el tono con el que ella lo había dicho minutos atrás, después de pensar y pensar se dio cuenta de que a Sam también le molestaba el término "amigos" aunque seguía teniendo mas dudas que no lograba responder su cabeza, en ese momento solo estaba una cosa en su cabeza "No quiero solo ser su amigo".

Salió casi corriendo de su departamento, al girar para bajar las escaleras, se topo con una gran sorpresa, su "amiga" con la respiración agitada estaba por subir el ultimo escalón, los dos se miraron ninguno sabia que decir, pero si sabían que hacer. Freddie jalo a Sam lo mas cerca que pudo, hasta que sus labios se juntaron, Sam correspondía aquel beso tan extraño, claro era extraño pero le gustaba, otra vez todo era perfecto en ese momento, pero otra vez se dieron cuenta de que el momento tendría su fin.

- ¡FREDDIE! – grito una voz que conocían perfectamente

- ¡DEJEN DE INTERCAMBIAR SALIBA EN MI EDIFICIO! – les grito otra voz igualmente familiar

- ¿Mama? – dijo asustado

- ¡OH POR DIOS! – exclamaba Marissa - ¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO DEMONIO! – le dijo a Sam

- Mama cálmate – dijo Freddie

- Que está pasando aquí porque tanto escándalo – pregunto Carly acercándose a ellos, seguida de Spencer, ambos estaban en pijama

Todos se quedaron en silencio, todos sabían que Freddie estaba saliendo con Carly, el no sabia que decir, ni mucho menos Sam, pero Marissa rompió el silencio

- Como es posible que teniendo una novia tan bonita, te metas con este demonio – dijo Marisa, en tono de decepción a Freddie

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Carly confundida – No entiendo nada

- Estos dos estaban intercambiando saliva en mi edifico – dijo de nuevo Lubert con asco

- ¿Sam, Freddie? – le dijo a cada uno quien bajaban la mirada porque No podían negarlo – Ustedes…se estaban besando – lo ultimo lo dijo a punto de llorar – Díganme que no es cierto

- Lo siento – dijo Sam

- Eso es todo, "lo siento" – dijo Carly ya llorando y alterada

- Carly puedes escucharnos – le dijo Freddie

- Que me quieren contar como empezó todo, y como vieron la manera de engañarme – les dijo Carly – ¡LOS ODIO! – grito y se fue corriendo a su departamento

Freddie no sabia que hacer, no sabia si seguirla, pero si la seguía que le diría, ¿disculparse? pero si el no se arrepentía, ¿o si?

- Freddie vámonos a casa – le ordeno Marisa

Freddie fue sin protestar porque después de todo necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo. Por otra parte Sam entro velozmente al departamento de Carly

- Sam – la detuvo Spencer – no creo que sea un buen momento, ven te llevare a casa ya es tarde

Sam tampoco protesto, solo lo siguió en silencio, salieron del Bushwell plaza, caminaron por las calles de Seattle, ninguno decía nada, Sam se sentía mal, de alguna forma se sentía fatal, estar ahí con Spencer era como estar con Carly, sentía que había decepcionado a todos.

- No te culpo si me odias – le dijo Sam

- Tranquila no te odio – le dijo Spencer en tono serio

- Traicione a Carly – dijo en tono triste

- Sabia que algún día pasaría – dijo simplemente, Sam lo miro esperando una respuesta – No se puede ocultar lo obvio

- A que te refieres con, obvio

- Freddie nunca estuvo enamorado de verdad de Carly, ni ella de el, solo que Carly confunde el cariño con amor, lo que hace que no note ciertas cosas que son obvias, como que Freddie siempre estaba pendiente de ti, que se preocupaba por ti, cosas así. En cambio Freddie si se dio cuenta de aquello el sabe y sabia que lo que sentía no era "amor" claro que la quiere pero no de la forma en que te quiere a ti, el solo esta con ella por costumbre, porque no quiere lastimarla y tu, bueno tu debes saber lo que pasa con tigo misma

- Analizaste todo eso tu solo

- Sam aunque no lo parezca y me comporte, soy un adulto – dijo Spencer – Ok algo así, pero no soy la única persona que a de haberlo notado

- Gracias por no odiarme – le dijo Sam – crees que Carly me perdone

- Lo mas seguro es que si, pero por el momento no veo lo más conveniente que te acerques a ella, te dire cuando este mas tranquila

- Ok – dijo mientras entraba a su casa – Adiós

Sam no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía culpable, al final es sueño la venció y se quedo dormida. Al dia siguiente, el sonido de su celular hizo que se despertara, pero también hizo que recordara todo lo de la noche anterior.

_- si – pregunto Sam sin muchos animos_

_- Hola Sam, es Nathan, me abres la puerta estoy afuera de tu casa_

_- Bajo en un minuto_

Sam se levanto de su cama, no se arreglo y fue tal como estaba a atender la puerta.

- Que haces aquí tan temprano – pregunto

- Te vez fatal – solto Nathan – tienes ojeras – dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en el sofá – además son las diez de la mañana no es temprano. Como sea, veras lamento lo que paso ayer, ya se lo de Carly y la mama de Freddie – dijo Nathan

- Como sabes eso – le pregunto

- Siéntate – le dijo, Sam se sento a su lado, vio como buscada algo en la mochila que traia – ten – le alcanzo un sobre blando

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Hoy temprano, recibí una llamada de Freddie, me dijo que fuera a su apartamento que era importante, fui, me conto que paso y me dijo que te entregara esta carta

Sam miro el sobre, no sabia si abrirlo o no tenia miedo de lo que pudiera tener escrito.

- Si quieres que me valla lo hare – dijo Nathan

- Si por favor – dijo Sam – Te llamare luego si

- Sam tienes que leerla, prométeme que la abriras – dijo mirándola fijamente

- Lo hare – dijo, Nathan le sonrió y salió de la casa

Puso la carta en la pequeña mesa que tenia en frente y la miro por unos minutos o tal vez horas, pero por fin decido abrirla. La sujeto dio un suspiro y comenzó a leerla.

_**¿Odiaron este capitulo? No se porque tengo la sensacion de que lo odiaron y odiaran el que sigue pero les gustara el final, creo que estoy paranoica. El otro capitulo es el ultimo capitulo, creo que no dije antes que ya se estaba terminando este fic cierto?. La verdad todavia no me siento capaz de hacer un fic largooooo jajaja aunque estoy pensando en uno, pero antes de eso haria un one-shot song fic, con una de mis canciones favoritas "jet lag de simple plan" y se tratara mas o menos de eso, pero como dije todavia estoy pensandolo.**_

_**Para el final de este fic, tengo pensada tres ideas distintas de como y donde se reconciliaran sam y freddie, pero no se cual les gustara mas fuera de eso ya tengo el capitulo escrito asi que tampoco tardare mucho en subirlo.**_

_**Seddiemiobsesion Si no me equivoco ya van a filmar los ultimos capitulos de ICarly este año no, yo creo que recien al final habra seddie, fijate que en las series de Dan las parejas "extrañas" que hace aveces rompen y se vuelven a juntar al final, o al final recien se dan cuenta de lo que siente el uno por el otro, ¿Te acuerdas de Drake y Josh? Josh y Mindy (no se si asi se escribe) se dieron un tiempo y al final volvieron, pero fue algo rapido y directo supongo que con el Seddie pasara algo parecido ¿o tu que dices?**_


	7. Porque asi debe ser

_Para: Sam _

_De: Freddie_

_Hola Sam, veras te escribo esto porque no creo que sea capaz de decírtelo en persona, nisiquiera se como comenzarla, si comenzar por las cosas buenas o por las cosas malas, en estos días eh estado haciéndome preguntas, que no fui capaz de responderme a mi mismo, hasta ahora, creo que comenzare por decirte lo que pensaba de estos días. Cuando Carly me pido tener una doble cita, no quería aceptar, claro no soportaba verte con el idiota de Jonah, no quería que estuviera cerca de ti, me sentía culpable por ser yo quien lo ayude a volverse tu novio otra vez, pero lo hice por rabia lo sabes no, pero en ese momento no lo veia así, quería odiarte, no quería que estes cerca de mi, quería cumplir al pie de la letra ese acuerdo, me negaba a mi mismo que sentía algo por ti, cuando le embarraste la cara a Jonah, me sentí confundido ¿Por qué le harias algo así a alguien que supuestamente quieres? Después saliste corriendo y me preocupe por ti, pero aun así quería seguir negando ese sentimiento._

_De un momento a otro cambiaste tu actitud con migo, al principio pensé que estabas jugando, por eso te pregunte eso aquella noche en licuados locos, el tiempo que me tardo hacer una barrera a prueba de ti, se derrumbo en poco tiempo, yo mismo me prometi que nunca mas volverias a jugar con migo, para eso te ignoraría totalmente, pero cuando fuimos al supermercado rompi ese acuerdo con migo mismo, poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando, hasta tal punto en que pense que solo podíamos estar tu y yo en el planeta y seria completamente feliz, te acuerdas cada vez que pasaba algo que volvia la situación incomoda, tu solo decias "supongamos que nada paso y…" perfecto todo volvia a la normalidad, a nuestra normalidad, te segui ese juego porque quería que así fuera, me hubiese gustado que todo salga perfecto, solo con suponer que no pasaba nada, estaba feliz, de mucho tiempo volvia a sentir aquella felicidad que tanto extrañaba, era como vivir un sueño echo realidad._

_Pero llego, Carly, fin del sueño, comencé a hacerme diversas preguntas ¿Debía dejar a Carly? ¿Cómo resultarían las cosas entre nosotros dos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Carly? ¿Tu sentías lo mismo que yo siento por ti? ¿Esto esta bien? Pero no en ese momento no podía pensar en que estaba bien o no, queria hablar con tigo decirte que te quería, quería estar con tigo, decirte que seria capaz de dejar a Carly por estar con tigo, pero nunca pude decírtelo, no querías escucharme, en ese momento me pregunte, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Debería seguir con Carly? Cuando fuimos a la feria y te vi con Nathan, en ese momento estabas feliz, estabas riendo, no te negare que sentí celos de Nathan, siempre lo hice, ¿Por qué? Porque el lograba que te sintieras feliz en aquellos momentos en los que me encantaría haber estado con tigo. Cuando nos vieron, a mi y a Carly, esa sonrisa se borro de tu rostro, no quería verte así, no quería que estes triste por mi culpa. Nathan me dijo algunas palabras que me hicieron pensar mas, comprendí que no podía darle la espalda a lo que nos estaba pasando, tenia que hablar con tigo, pero tenia miedo, miedo de que me pudieras rechazar, miedo de que no funcione. Pero cuando nos quedamos solos… otra vez saliste con esa "mentira" de que no paso nada entre nosotros, que no hicimos nada malo, que podíamos volver a ser amigos, preferí aceptar de nuevo aquella fantasía, cualquiera si consistía en que estemos los dos._

_¿Amigos? Esa palabra rondaba por mi mente, ahí fue donde entendí que yo no te quería como mi amiga y tu tampoco, tenia que buscarte para decírtelo, otra vez los dos, juntos, pero paso algo que nunca quise que pasara, lastime a Carly, no sabes cuando odio el echo de haberla lastimado, eso no significa que me arrepienta, pero si que tome una decisión, Sam lo siento, me odio a mi mismo por tomar esta decisión, pero…no encuentro las palabras para decirlo. No podemos llegar y de un momento a otro fingir que las cosas están bien cuando sabemos perfectamente que no la están, las cosas cambiaron, no pueden volver a ser como antes. No puedo estar con tigo sabiendo que le hice daño a Carly, no podemos estar juntos, volveré con Carly, aunque se que en este preciso momento ella me odia, pero hare todo lo posible para que me perdone. Lo siento, me hubiera gustado que las cosas no hubieras salido así, pero no podemos hacer nada cierto._

_Adiós _

¿Qué significa esto? Porque me escribió esta carta, en serio quiere alejarse de mi, nisiquiera pudo decírmelo en la cara, no tengo que ir y hablar con el, aunque ya haya tomado su decisión.

Veinte minutos después…

Esto en la puerta del Bushwell plaza, tengo que entrar, pero por una parte me da miedo encontrarme con Carly, el único problema que tengo ahora. No, esperen esa es la mama de Freddie…con Freddie, no se supone que debería estar trabajando, creo que por lo ocurrido ayer lo va a controlar mas, ninguno de los dos me vio, suben las escaleras, supongo que a su departamento. Bien no puedo entrar a su departamento sin que me vea su loca madre, ¿Qué hago? Entro a la recepción, no hay nadie, ni lubert

- Buenos días – dijo un hombre entrando - ¿Disculpe señorita sabe donde esta el portero?

- ¿Para que lo busca? – le pregunte

- Soy el fontanero me llamo una señora que vive en este edificio es… - dijo sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo -… ¿Benson?

¿Suerte? ¿Casualidad? Como se llame, pero esto me dio una gran idea

- Ah claro… es por aquí – le digo – Sígame

Cinco minutos después…

Bien, listo, estoy lista, no puedo decir que esta ropa me favorece porque me veo del asco, escucho gemidos de dolor, provenientes del cuarto de limpieza, si no supiera que yo misma provoque el dolor del "pobre" hombre casi inconsciente, pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía llegar y decir "hola, me prestas tu ropa para fingir que soy un fontanero y entrar al departamento de mi… ¿Qué es Freddie de mi? Como sea, la cuestión es que ahora visto la ropa de ese hombre, por suerte traia un sombrero con eso ocultare mi cabello y parte de mi cara. Bien manos a obra…

Toco la puerta, en unos segundos la señora Benson me abre

- SI – pregunta algo confundida

- Eh…hola, soy el fontanero – digo con voz gruesa y bajando la cara

- Si, lo estaba esperando – dice – pase – entro al departamento

- ¡Freddie! – grita – Es mi hijo, vera tengo que salir el le explicara lo que tiene que hacer – me dice - ¡Freddie! – vuelve a gritar, pero nadie contesta ni se acerca – Espéreme un momento

Va en dirección al cuarto de Freddie, estando ahí comienza a hablarle

- Freddie si no me abres la puerta tendré que entrar – le dice, pasan unos segundos hasta que comienza a hablar – Ya me tengo que ir, llego el fontanero tienes que salir de este cuarto y explicarle lo que tiene que hacer, llamare cada diez minutos para asegurarme de que no salgas a buscar a esa niña

- No te preocupes no saldré a ninguna parte – dijo Freddie con molestia en su voz

Marisa volvió a la sala, se despidió rápidamente de mi y salió, me quede mirando la puerta hasta que escuche una voz detrás de mi.

- Puede comenzar por… - comienza a explicarme, pero me doy la vuelta y me quito el sombrero haciendo que mi cabello caiga, Freddie se sorprende - ¿Sam?

- Eh…si – le digo algo cohibida – Yo…veras

- Yo quería evitar esto – dice

- No – le digo cambiando mi actitud a la de siempre – Que, creías que iba estar conforme con una estúpida carta que decía que me dejabas, de nuevo

- Sam…

- Que pensabas, que iba decir, oh perfecto quédate con Carly espero que sean muy felices, ah y en unos años mas no se olviden de invitarme a la boda – lo dije todo en tono sarcástico – ahora yo, tampoco puedo fingir que no pasa nada

- ¡No! – exclama

- Entonces que, que desaparezca de tu vida y de la de Carly

- ¡Tampoco! – dice igualmente algo alterado

- No entiendo – le digo mas tranquila – Que es lo que quieres

- No se – dice – Quiero afrontar esto, pero tampoco se como hacerlo

- Ni yo – le dije

- Todo esta saliendo mal – dice

- Lo que escribiste en tu carta… - comienzo – Piensas recuperar a Carly

- Yo la quiero mucho – dice – Es una persona valiosa en mi vida, es como familia, una hermana, no quiero perderla

Creo que me lo suponía, lo escribió tomo una decisión y por mucho que me duela no puedo hacer nada al respecto

- Entonces, creo que debo irme – le digo, estaba triste y el también se podía notar en su mirada supongo que también en la mia

- Tal vez, en un futuro podamos volver a ser amigos – dice

- Si, tal vez – le digo comienzo a caminar hacia su puerta

- Sam – me dice me giro hacia el – Te amo, simpre lo hice – dice

- Yo también – le digo antes de salir

¿Qué hago ahora? Siento que todo esto se me salió de las manos, a donde voy, que debo hacer. Sin darme cuenta llego a la salida de emergencias me siento ahí, de repente me acorde algo que había olvidado esos días, que yo fui quien cambio el pasado. Porque fue esto lo que pedí, porque quería que las cosas cambien, porque, simplemente porque no soportaba la idea de perder a Freddie de un día a otro, porque prefería mil veces la opción de "suponer que no paso nada" a aceptar la realidad, pero las cosas no son tan simples y sencillas, tienes que aprender a afrontar la realidad, no buscar una salida fácil negando lo que no te gusta, porque así nada se solucionara.

- Mitch – llamo, en seguida apareció delante de mi

- Si Sam – me responde con voz triste

- Freddie tiene razón, las cosas no deben ser así – digo acordándome lo que dijo aquella vez en el parque

- Lo siento Sam

- No, no es tu culpa, tal vez solo Freddie y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos

- Pero lo amas

- ¡Pero de que sirve! – me levanto - ¡Aunque yo lo ame y el a mi no podemos estar juntos, allá terminamos porque nuestra relación parecía muy forzada, aquí el dice que no lastimara a Carly y que perdimos la oportunidad! – Comienzo a llorar – De que sirve el amor, si el destino no quiere que estemos juntos

- Hay Sam, el destino no puede hacer todo solo, tienes que ayudarlo

- No, eso seria interferir con lo que esta destinado

- De echo no, Sam si quieres algo necesitas debes hacer todo lo posible para llegar a el, Sam el destino no actúa solo necesita nuestra ayuda

- Podrías tener razón pero no crees que ya es algo tarde – le digo mas tranquila – dijiste que en cinco días olvidaría todo, esta será mi vida

- No si lo deseas – dice

- Lo único que quiero es nunca haber pedido ese deseo

siento una suave brisa golpear en mi rosto, siento tanta tranquilidad en ese momento tanta paz

- Sam, Sam – escucho la voz de Carly y siento que me mueven de un lado a otro

- ¿Carly? – pregunto abriendo los ojos

Estoy…estoy en el baño de aquel cine que fuimos aquella tarde

- Si soy yo estas bien, te ves…oh por dios estuviste llorando – me dice sorprendida

- ¡Carly! – le doy un abraso

- Eh…Sam..me estas asfixiando – dice entrecortadamente la suelto

- Amiga, no sabes por todo lo que pase – le digo sonriendo

- Pasaron muchas cosas en cinco minutos – dice extrañada – Salimos a buscarte unos minutos después de que salieras estábamos muy preocupados has estado actuando extraña últimamente, se que las cosas no están en su mejor momento que son imperfectas per..

- No Carly, todo es perfecto solo tengo que arreglar unas pequeñas cosas – le digo – Y necesitare tu ayuda

- Claro – dice pero sigue confundida

Le cuento a Carly mi plan, ella se pone feliz, pero hago que se calme porque si no podría echarme a perder el plan.

- Y me contaras todo cierto – me pide

- Con todos los detalles amiga – digo feliz – a propósito donde esta Freddie

- Esta afuera, como dije venimos a buscarte

- Entonces que esperamos salgamos – salimos del baño, vemos a Freddie recostado en una pared, nos acercamos a el

- Sam esta bien – dice Carly

- Si mama esta bien – digo en tono divertido

- Entonces que quieren hacer ahora chicas – nos pregunta Freddie

- Volvamos a mi departamento – dijo Carly – tenemos que hacer el show, haremos hora ahí

- Claro – le digo

Que feliz estoy, no puedo dejar de sonreír, Freddie y Carly me miran extraño deben pensar que se me zafo un tornillo, que importa estoy feliz.

Una hora después…

- Y eso todo por hoy – decía Carly a la cámara, apretó el botón de Buu – Pero véanos la próxima semana

- Adiós – dije sonriendo Carly hizo lo mismo

- Y estamos fuera – dijo Freddie – Buen trabajo chicas

- Claro – le decimos

- Saben, tengo hambre voy a la cocina – dice Carly en tono extraño, bien ella no sabe mentir – Freddie notaste algo raro en la pantalla – le pregunta igualmente con ese tono de mala mentirosa

- No, no note nada – dijo Freddie observando la pantalla

- Creo que deberías revisarla – siguió Carly

- Esta bien – dice Freddie – ¿la escalera? – pregunta

- Esta aquí – dice Carly alcanzándole la escalera amarilla, Freddie la acomoda y empieza a subir – Bien yo me voy…a la cocina, que es abajo, no subiré mas, adiósss – dicho eso salió del estudio

- Sam – me llama Freddie

- Si – le respondo, mientras agarro una naranja que estaba por ahí

- Carly actúa extraño, pasa algo – dice – Además no hay nada malo en la pantalla

- Se porque esta actuando así – le digo

- ¿Por? – me pregunta mirándome

Lanzo la naranja a su estomago, tan fuerte provocando que callera de la escalera.

- Ouch – se queja – Porque fue eso

- ¡Bumba! – exclamo feliz

- Y tu también actúas extraña – dice mientras se para – Paso algo

- Carly esta rara porque le pedí un favor – le digo, me mira confundido – Y yo estoy rara porque hay un tonto demasiado tonto, que no se da cuenta de que estoy así por su culpa – digo con el tono mas natural del mundo

- ¿Acaso tu… te gusta alguien? – me pregunta entre confundido y molesto

- Si creo que tengo el derecho de enamorarme de alguien – digo fingiendo molestia

- Puedo saber quién es – dice molesto

- Haber…el me dijo estas palabras: yo se que te asusta demostrar tus sentimientos porque no sabes si ala persona que te gusta le gustaras tu tambien– comenzaba a decir, la expresión de Freddie cambio de molestia a una sonrisa tonta, pero encantadora – todo mundo se siente asi, pero nunca sabras lo que puede pasar si tu no… - y como yo corte a Freddie cuando el me dijo aquellas palabras, el ahora me corto a mí de la misma forma, con la diferencia de que si correspondía el beso.

- Crees que deba esconderme en un hospital siquiátrico – me pregunta de forma divertida cuando nos separamos

- ¿Volvimos a perder la cabeza? – le respondo

- No me importa lo que los demás piensen de nuestra relación, te amo – dice

- Yo también, en serio pensaste que estaba enamorada de otra persona

- Si – respondió – Tienes razón soy un tonto

- Pero eres mi tonto – le digo

- Siempre – me dice

Nos volvemos a besar, pero esta vez es un beso mas largo, supongo que habría sido uno sin fin, si no hubiéramos escuchado unos chillidos.

- Carly ya se que estas ahí – dije en voz alta, Carly abre la puerta y entra

- Y ustedes también – dice Freddie, entran Gibby y Spencer

- Por fin vuelve en Seddie – dice emocionada Carly

- Y esta vez esta para quedarse – dice Freddie mirándome mientras sonreía

- Porque así debe ser – le digo mientras le doy un corto beso en los labios

- ¡Celebremos! – dice Spencer – ¡Haremos tacos de espagueti!

- ¡Siii! - exclamamos todos

Salimos del estudio, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que volviera al estudio y así lo hice

- Freddie ahora los alcanzo – le digo

- Ok – me dice

Entro al estudio y camino hasta llegar al medio

- ¿Mitch?

- Sam – me dice apareciendo delante de mi, pero estaba triste

- Porque estas así, ah ya se no conseguiste tus alas

- No – dice sacando un pañuelo del su bolsillo y mientras se limpia las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos – Estan aquí – no se de donde saca una bandeja con muchas alas de pollo

- Entonces – le digo, agachándome hasta llegar a su altura

- ¡Me tengo que ir! – dice – Te extrañare

- Y yo a ti – le digo

- Ten – me alcanza una de sus alas – Es para que me recuerdes

- Gracias – le digo mientras lo abraso

- Bien ya estoy mejor – dice secándose las lagrimas – Nos veremos de nuevo

- ¿Cuándo? – le pregunto

- En tu boda – dice simplemente mientras me da la espalda y camina

- ¿Boda? – le digo aun sin entender

- Si

- ¿Como sabes que me casare? – le pregunto - ¿y con quien?

- Hay Sam – dice – ya te dije que se, lo que paso, pasa y pasara

- ¿Pero con quien me casa…? – intento preguntarle pero, desaparece

- ¡SEDDIE! – escucho la voz de Mitch exclamar

Excelente, pienso mientras salgo de estudio y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde veo a todos felices, riendo, celebrando, porque así tiene que ser no.

_**Estoy lista para que me maten por no hacerlos quedar juntos en la otra realidad, pero estoy feliz, lo termine, en lo personal me gusto este capítulo, tenía tres maneras distintas de hacer que Sam y Freddie se reconcilien (una era en esa realidad), y adivinen que, ninguna de esas tres es la que escribí, ninguno tenia escrito, a Sam diciendo las palabras que le dijo Freddie en el OMG pero al momento de escribir llegue a esa parte y se me ocurrió de un momento a otro, aunque no me sorprende tanto porque como dije la mayoría de las cosas que pasan aquí son improvisadas pensadas al momento.**__**Tal vez no deba escribir a lo loco, jajaja El anterior capitulo dije que estaba pensando hacer un fic mas largo y si, lo hare pero no se cuando, pero como tambien dije subire un one-shot y el fic sera su secuela, pero tampoco se cuando, mmm no tardare lo prometo.**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que han leido y dejado un review en el fic. Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
